Bedside Manners
by confused-bliss
Summary: Jack Twist is a new pediatrician in Euless, Texas. Ennis seeks his services for his suddenly ill daughter, surprised to find he had previously met Jack under other circumstances. Bedside manners may never be interpreted the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Brokeback Mountain. This is done for entertainment purposes only.

******A/N****:** Well, I'm back. You know I couldn't stay away from these boys forever. This is my newest story, one that will probably have its share of drama, but minus the murderous intentions of ex-boyfriends. Of course, we still have Alma hanging about. But, I'm sure that can be sorted in time. I do hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated. Please bear with me on updates. I am still working relentlessly and have other stories in progress in my other fandoms. I will update as quickly as I can.

**Chapter 1**

Jack didn't know what made him choose tonight of all nights to stop at the dimly lit country bar. He wasn't even consciously aware of pulling his Jeep Wrangler into the small parking lot that was slightly set off the highway. Jack had driven this same route to and from work, Monday through Friday, for the past six months, never venturing inside. Tonight he reckoned his curiosity had finally got the better of him. It had been a long day at the office today. A day filled with crying kids and agitated mothers waiting in frustration. He had only been hit-on by two of them today. That was down from what he'd become accustomed to since moving here from Abilene. He'd of thought by now the women in this town would get that he was a married man, regardless of what that married situation might be behind closed doors. But as he'd found in Abilene – it didn't matter. A doctor would be prime meat wherever the residence may be.

He pulled into a parking spot not far from the entrance, his eyes taking in his surroundings in a quick, assessing glance. There were only a few cars spread around the lot, giving the impression there had been a few more customers, but that they had recently departed. Slowly he walked towards the entrance, a nod issuing when a young couple exited as he entered. Jack ambled over towards the bar, removing his Stetson and placing it on the bar. The only thing he hated about his job was that he couldn't wear his hat. As soon as he left the office, it was found affixed to his head. Jack Twist might be a doctor by trade... but he also had cowboy in his blood as well.

Looking over his shoulder, Jack noticed two couples dancing near an old-fashioned jukebox, one of which was very young... the other he surmised being in their mid-thirties. He smiled, thinking this was exactly as he'd always imagined. Comfortable. A good place to unwind after a long day. He nodded to the bartender, a welcoming smile on his lips, watching as he departed the company of the lady seated alone at one end of the bar. "Good evenin'," Jack greeted.

"Evenin', Sir. What can I get ya?" he asked, watching Jack attentively.

"Just a beer. Whatever you have on tap is fine," Jack told him, removing a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and laying it on the counter.

The bartender quickly poured his draft, glancing up at the door opening as a familiar face stepped inside. "Hey Ennis." Returning with change for the newcomer, the bartender thanked him, before turning his attention to the man who had just stepped inside. "Get you the usual, Ennis?"

Jack began to sip at the cold beer, neither looking or acknowledging a new presence moving closer.

Ennis sat down at the bar about three seats down from the only other man sitting, issuing a gruff response. "Yeah. Give me a chaser of whiskey too."

"Coming right up." The man frowned slightly, seeing the tense lines clearly on his friend's face. "Rough day today?" he asked, placing both drinks down.

A grunt was the initial response, his gaze staring straight ahead. "Same old. You know how it goes."

"Don't I just." He wiped down the bar in between the two men. "How's Alma and Junior?"

"Good enough, I reckon. Alma kept Junior home from school today. She was running a small fever this morning." Ennis hit his whiskey back in one shot. "Pet shop was busy today. Always the way when you're short-handed."

Jack's ears caught on that. He grimaced as work never ceased to follow him. Unable to help himself, he turned to look at the man seated a few seats down. He wasn't certain if he did so due to the words spoken, or the gruff, husky tone in the stranger's voice. His eyes widened as he got a look at the man from a side-view angle. Fuck. Now that was one handsome man. A body that was rippling with muscle, perfectly proportioned... one that more than intrigued him. As if sensing that he was being watched, the man turned and looked at Jack, a half-smile curving his lips. Jack felt his breath momentarily lodge in his throat. If he'd thought the side-angle looked good... that was nothing compared to looking him straight on.

A wide smile touched across Jack's lips as he met the stranger's eyes. "Evenin', friend."

Nodding, Ennis responded back, "Good evening. How you doin'?"

_Very good now_, Jack thought to himself. This little delay in his trip home was quickly appearing to have been the best of ideas. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised to find himself calling home soon to extend his arrival even more. "Not bad at all. That's your pet shop just a short ways down?"

"Yep, sure is. Owned it for about two years now."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I'll check it out. Been promising my son a pet since we moved here. Of course, his mother would throw all sorts of fits." Jack laughed as he recalled previous discussions with Lureen regarding a puppy for Bobby. He had conceded at the time. However, now that they'd moved into this community and his practice was beginning to have a steady number of patients, Jack thought it was time to complete the settling down process. Lureen would just have to accept that, and do what was best for Bobby's happiness and stability.

Ennis laughed at that. He more than understood wives and fits. It was the case more often than not with Alma. A condition he wasn't sure would ever change. He looked at the man closely for a moment, totally oblivious that Bill had walked away; unable to still the shock of awareness that assailed him when his eyes met those impossibly deep blue ones. He frowned, unable to look away... for the life of him – not knowing why. "Uhhh, right. Well, I understand that. Wives can be difficult."

"That they can, friend." Jack eyed the man's near empty drink, hoping that he wasn't rushing off after the one drink. Jack didn't know why that mattered so much. He only knew that it did. "Can I get you another?"

His brow instantly furrowed. Why did this stranger want to buy him a drink? Hell, they hadn't even exchanged names... or anything. Ennis couldn't place a name to it, but he liked this man. There was something about him. He didn't know why; in fact, he knew it made no sense at all – but he wanted to know more about this mysterious stranger. Feeling himself slightly tongue-tied, Ennis huskily murmured, "Uh sure. Thanks."

Jack signaled the bartender from the other end of the bar, smiling as his order was taken, payment and change given, ending with their drinks quickly being refilled. He slid down a couple more seats, until only one separated them; quickly finding that closing the distance between them was something he really wanted to do. "That's better," Jack murmured in approval. "Now we can talk."

Ennis smiled, before taking a sip of his now full beer. "Thanks... uhhh, I didn't catch your name."

Laughing, Jack teased, "Probably because I didn't throw it." He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling in the process, not totally oblivious to how that look often affected people. Holding out his hand, deciding he wanted to be on a first name basis with this man, he said, "I'm Jack."

Taking the offered hand, Ennis shook it firmly, quickly noticing the man had smooth and soft hands... and very warm to the touch. Very nice hands. One thing was for certain, this man didn't exert these hands in the toils of hard labor. "I'm Ennis. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here, Ennis." He took a couple swallows of his beer, looking around the bar in a pretended interest now... after meeting Ennis, finding his attention being much more centered on him. "So, do you come here often?"

Ennis nodded. "I stop here at least a few times a week. I like it here."

Jack understood that. "I've been driving past every night for months. I finally decided to come in and take a look."

"I'm glad you did, Jack." Ennis spoke with conviction, uncertain of why he felt as he did... only knowing that he was very glad he'd met Jack.

Jack's brow raised as he took the moment to really look at Ennis. Damn, he really was one gorgeous man. He didn't know if Ennis was aware of doing so or not, but he was sending out signals to him in waves... ones that Jack would more than love to reciprocate. Jack was just about to suggest they move to a table and have a more private chat when he saw the scowl piercing Ennis' face. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he watched him flipping open his cell phone.

"Sorry. The wife calling..." Ennis grumbled, knowing from experience this was never good.

"Hello," he answered gruffly into the phone.

An agitated sigh followed, always the case when she wanted him to be more than aware of her irritation. "Ennis, you need to come home."

"What's wrong, Alma? Is it Junior?" he asked, alarm quickly raising his voice.

"Yes. Her fever broke earlier, but awhile after you spoke to her it went up again." She continued in typical Alma dramatic fashion. "She keeps asking for you. It would be nice if you thought of your daughter and not your partying at the bars."

Ennis' face reddened in anger. "A couple of drinks after work hardly classifies as partying! Tell Junior I'll be home soon." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Did you call the doctor today?"

"Well no. Remember our doctor retired a month ago? I didn't think it that serious..." Alma returned, quick to go on the defensive.

"I thought you had called around and found another one. I can't believe you'd let something like that go. Hell, Alma... we have a child!" Ennis nearly found himself exploding, thinking the woman bordered on irresponsible – a trait he definitely didn't value when it pertained to his child.

A sound that resembled a hiss soon followed. "Don't try to infer that I'm a bad parent, Ennis Del Mar. I take care of her every day. She's 12 years old. It's not as if she is still a baby."

"I don't intend on hashing this out now. I'm on my way home. We'll discuss this in the morning... and, I'll find a doctor for her myself!" Ennis didn't wait to listen to Alma continuing to sound off on him, when he flipped the phone closed. Standing up from his seat, he replaced his hat, looking at Jack with regret. "I'm sorry, Jack. I've got to go."

Jack smiled, a sad smile passing his lips. "I understand, friend. Perhaps we'll meet again."

"I hope so," Ennis replied, for some reason hating that he had to leave... more than anything, confused about his reaction to this man.

"Hold on a second." Jack reached into his wallet, extracting a card that didn't display his name, but the name of his practice. "Call this number first thing in the morning. Tell the girl that Jack referred you. Your daughter will get in first thing."

Ennis' eyes widened as his eyes scanned the card – Healthy Beginning Pediatrics. His fingers tingled where they briefly touched against Jack's. Lifting his eyes to Jack's, he had the unshakable feeling that Jack had felt the same. A lump fell into his throat as he gratefully replied, "Thank you, Jack. I appreciate that."

"Not a problem, Ennis. Now you run on home to your daughter. I'm sure we'll meet again." Jack smiled as he watched Ennis' exit, knowing he would be seeing this gorgeous man again soon. He wished it was to be under more ideal circumstances... but, he knew one thing for certain. He would enjoy seeing him again, no matter what precipitated it. Jack wasn't certain if it had been fate or simply chance that made him pull in here tonight. He only knew he was terribly glad that he had.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack stepped through the rear entrance of his office, steaming cup of coffee in hand... knowing this was going to be a long day. He wasn't going to complain, though. Considering he'd only been living and practicing medicine in Euless for a little over six months now, his practice was thriving. Word of mouth was the best sort of PR in his chosen profession. A bedside manner was even more so. When a stressed out mother left the office smiling, with a child much more comfortable than they had been on arrival... Jack knew he had accomplished his goals. Not only had he done his best by the patient... but, in all likelihood had secured himself as the child's pediatrician.

He had always loved children. If it had been up to him, he would have had a house filled with them. Jack was thankful he had Bobby. Ironically, his conception hadn't been a planned event. He had begun dating Lureen while he was still attending med school. The taunts and jabs were constant... and scared him regarding his future. Other students never failed in tormenting him with the fact of his sexual preference. He had never hidden it... that was until the constant ridiculing finally began to affect his self-confidence. His meeting Lureen had been well-timed. She had become pregnant, and afraid of facing her father's wrath, the two of them decided to get married.

L.D. Newsome. Jack shuddered every time he thought of the judgmental man. He was a pediatrician... and yet he still wasn't good enough for his precious baby girl. L.D. accused him of being incapable of acquiring the skills to become what he deemed a 'real doctor', stating all Jack could handle was being one that generally diagnosed and treated childhood ailments... and nothing of a more serious nature. He couldn't have been more mistaken. Sadly, he had encountered more than a few terminal cases in children – an occurrence that always humbled him and made him question the right and wrong of the world. Jack knew it wouldn't have mattered if he'd been a brain surgeon or the pediatrician he elected to be. He would never be good enough for L.D. Newsome's daughter.

Slipping into his white jacket, Jack took a few more sips of coffee before he peeked his head down the hallway seeing that his office staff had arrived and were already bustling around to prepare for a smooth start to the day. He headed over to his ever efficient receptionist, knowing what he had to say would have her frowning in no time at all. "Good morning, Martha."

"Good morning, Dr. Twist." She smiled at him briefly before scanning through the log for the day, making certain everything was in perfect order.

"I need you to clear a spot this morning." Jack smiled as she looked up at him in surprise. "A new patient should be calling this morning to set up an appointment for his ill daughter."

Her mouth gaped open like a fish. "But... Dr. Twist – your schedule is full... particularly in the morning."

"Let me see," he demanded, moving around the rounded cubicle to stare at the computer screen. "Several of these are well child visits. When Ennis calls to arrange an appointment, I want his daughter to be placed in one of those slots." Jack knew he was taking much for granted that Ennis would actually call... but his instincts told him he would. Last night Ennis had seemed distraught regarding his daughter's illness. There were so many lingering and debilitating illnesses traveling through the schools. They didn't usually go away overnight without proper medical care.

"Very well, Dr. Twist. I will made the changes in the event your friend calls." She shook her head, deciding nothing ever went strictly by the book when it came to Dr. Twist. Martha had worked for several doctors in her lifetime, yet, without a doubt, she enjoyed working for Dr. Twist the most. He was never condescending to his patients or his staff. He looked everyone straight in the eye when they were explaining something to him. She respected that immensely. Now being fifty-three years old and having lived in Euless her entire life, Martha knew she had found the position that she wanted to be her last. Taking the doctor's age into consideration she was relieved that she had the opportunity to finish her career employed by this kind and caring doctor.

Jack smiled broadly. "Thank you, Martha. You're the best."

A snort immediately followed. Smiling as she watched his retreat, she called out, "And don't you ever forget it!"

Jack laughed all the way to his office. "As if you'd ever let me!"

* * *

Ennis sat at his daughter's bedside, waiting for the beep of the thermometer. She had spent a comfortable night, although, he'd had to awaken her at intervals to keep the fever reducer in her system. He was more than concerned. Her cough was increasing, and her fever seemed here to stay. Withdrawing the thermometer he read it as 102.7. Not drastically high, yet considering she had fever reducer in her system – it was entirely too high. He smiled at her reassuringly as he gave her another dose of the medicine, afterwards kissing her on the forehead.

"You get some rest, sugar. I'm going to get you into the doctor right away." Ennis knew Junior was sick when protests didn't follow. She hated going to the doctor for anything. That was the largest reason why he hadn't insisted on taking her to the emergency room last night. He didn't trust them to get to the heart of the problem, as well as knowing many of the tests they would perform would be both intrusive and unnecessary.

She nodded, closing her eyes, a cough assailing her slender form. Ennis didn't leave her side until he was assured she was resting a bit more peacefully. Taking the steps quickly downstairs, Ennis withdrew the card that the intriguing man at the bar had given him last night. He sure hoped this man knew what he was talking about... and that Junior could be seen by this doctor today. Alma looked at him sharply as he picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" she wanted to know.

"I'm calling for an appointment for Junior," Ennis answered as he began to dial.

"That's a waste of time, Ennis. If she needs to see a doctor you may just as well take her to the emergency room. She'll be better before you can get an appointment with a new doctor," she mumbled in irritation, having decided Ennis was wasting both time and money to secure the appointment.

He scowled at her as the phone began to ring. "I'll get her in. Regardless of that, she needs a new doctor."

"Whatever. I'm getting dressed," she said before going up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

Impatiently he waited for the phone to be answered, a sigh of relief when the voice warmly spoke. "Healthy Beginning Pediatrics..."

"Yes. Good morning, Ma'am. I was given this number by Jack. My daughter is very ill and I would like to get her in to see him as soon as possible." Ennis hoped that Jack knew what he was talking about. He realized if this didn't work out, the emergency room would be his only other option.

"Dr. Twist's schedule is very full today, however he told me to expect your call. I can make some adjustments and get your daughter in." She pulled up the schedule and looked at the appointment she had changed moments ago. "I have an opening at 10:15, which is about an hour from now. Does that give you enough time?"

Ennis exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yes. That's perfect. Thank you, Ma'am."

"No problem at all, Sir. Your daughter's name and date of birth?" she asked efficiently.

Supplying the information, Ennis ended the call, grateful that she had agreed to allow them to complete the insurance information when they arrived. Alma usually handled these matters, and all he wanted to do right now was to get cleaned up, before returning to Junior's room and watch over her until they left. Closing the phone, he turned to find Alma staring at him with her know-it-all smile. Not wanting to fight with her, Ennis told her, "You need to get Junior ready to leave."

"Leave? You're taking her to the emergency room?" she returned knowingly.

"No, we're not." He handed her the card that Jack had given him last night. "I met a man last night that must have some pull with this Dr. Twist. He told me to call and that we'd get Junior right in. Her appointment is at 10:15."

Alma looked at the card suspiciously. "This is very irregular. I've driven past that office a number of times. It's always busy."

"I'm sure it is. I doubt I would have gotten Junior in so quickly without the referral."

She eyed him closely. "Indeed so. I guess you made quite the impression on this Jack."

Ennis shrugged, not quite meeting her gaze. "Maybe so... but all that matters is getting Junior taken care of." He fixed a deep stare on his wife, unable to believe she wasn't showing any signs of relief or gratitude. Granted, he realized it was most likely just a flu bug. But shouldn't she be as eager as he was to find out? "Please, just get her ready. I don't want to be late."

"What about the store? Who's going to open?" she demanded.

"I already called Hershel this morning and explained. He's going to open up and I'll go in after Junior is back home and settled." Ennis hurdled up the steps in quick fashion, wanting to get cleaned up and ready to go. As far as he was concerned, the discussion was over. He wished his wife displayed more concern for their child. Once Junior was better – that was something that needed to be looked into much more closely.

* * *

Ennis cradled Junior against his chest as Alma filled out all the required documents and gave the receptionist their insurance card. He looked around the medium sized office that was almost filled to capacity. That in itself was a relief. Obviously this doctor was good. Ennis realized it could be a matter of having very few doctors in the area, especially pediatricians... but he didn't get that impression as he looked around. This office seemed to be one that was managed efficiently and professionally. A sure sign that all the parties involved knew exactly what they were doing.

Not long after Alma had returned the paperwork to the receptionist's desk, a nurse opened the door and called out for Junior. She smiled at them warmly as she waited.

"C'mon, baby. Time to see the doctor." Ennis waited for Junior to stand to her feet, before grasping onto her arm to urge her inside. Ennis gritted his teeth in annoyance when he heard Alma whispering to him that Junior was twelve years old and didn't need to be treated like a baby. He flushed in slight embarrassment when the nurse averted her gaze, knowing she had heard Alma's harsh words and pitied him because of it. He really needed to do something about her. Every day her animosity increased with regularity.

"Good morning, Junior." She looked at the flushed and pretty girl closely. "It says in your file that's how you prefer to be addressed. That is correct, right?"

Junior nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay. Let's get you on the scale. I need to check your height and weight." The nurse quickly maneuvered the device to acquire the information, typing it into the computer as she finished.

Ennis shook his head in wonder. "It's amazing how we've evolved to computers even here."

The nurse laughed. "Yes. Much of it actually takes longer than the old-fashioned way... but, it's great for quick access to patient files." She motioned them to a room just a few doors down, advising Junior to lay down on the examination table and for each of them to be seated. She proceeded to take Junior's temperature, frowning as she repeated it. The nurse also took her blood pressure, and asked questions regarding medication allergies and various ones regarding family medical history. She ended with asking the time for the last dosage of fever reducer. Smiling at them reassuringly, she told them, "Dr. Twist will be right in."

Alma snorted as the door closed behind the nurse. "Be right in. I've never known a doctor to be right in."

"Please, Alma. Not now," Ennis snapped. He looked at his obviously tired and frightened daughter. "Don't worry, sugar. The doctor will get you fixed up. You just need the right medicine. That's all."

She smiled, her eyes darting to the door when a knock lightly sounded on the other side. All eyes pulled to the opening of the door and the doctor that stepped inside.

Alma's reaction was one of astonishment that this doctor was so young.

Junior found herself relaxing at the warm smile curving his lips.

Ennis had an entirely different reaction altogether. _I'll be damned_. Jack from the bar was none other than Dr. Jack Twist. This was going to be without a doubt – interesting.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack only maintained eye contact with Ennis for a brief moment before his eyes completely affixed to his young patient. Moving past them he stepped closer to the girl, smiling down at her compassionately, as always – his intentions to both place his patient at ease and reach his diagnosis in the quickest manner possible. In all likelihood he knew what presently assailed the girl. The pallor of her skin, along with her vapid breathing told him much. Many doctors would shrug it off to a cold, bronchitis, or even the flu... but he never left anything to chance with his young charges. When this young lady left his office, her parents would know exactly what afflicted her.

He grasped her hand for a couple of reasons. One was to test the warmth, and the other to act as reassurance. "Hi there, Junior. It is okay that I call you that?"

Junior smiled weakly as she croaked out a response, "Y-yes, Dr. Twist."

"Well Junior, I'm going to check some vital signs... then if necessary, I will run some additional tests." Jack placed his stethoscope on the young girl's chest, listening closely – first to her heart, then to her lungs. "Could you sit up for a moment, Junior?"

Slowly, Junior sat up, alert enough to follow the doctor's instructions, taking painful breaths in and out as directed... the fever in her body making the coldness of the stethoscope moving over her back unnoticeable. After a few moments she laid back down on the examination table, her chest moving erratically.

Ennis looked down at his daughter in concern, careful not to interrupt the doctor; intuitively knowing this doctor knew what he was doing... and that Junior couldn't be in better hands. He frowned as he watched the doctor's hands moving, bewildered as to why he found them so mesmerizing... only knowing that his gaze was continuously pulled to them. They moved with gentle precision over his sick child with a finesse he would be blind not to notice. Now wasn't the time to think about the mannerisms of the intriguing Dr. Twist. All that mattered now was Junior.

Jack frowned as he proceeded in his exam, already discovering enough to lead him to further testing. He was certain the answer would be found in one specific test. He glanced over at the mother that stared blankly ahead, uncertain of his take on her... yet knowing he needed to address her, assuming she was the girl's primary daytime caregiver. "When was the last dose of fever reducer given and how much."

Alma scowled. "We told the nurse that." Rolling her eyes impatiently, she responded, "Nearly two hours ago. I gave her the dosage listed for her age on the packaging."

Nodding, Jack continued, "You can give it to her more often than listed... only it can't be of the same pain reliever. You can alternate between them so that she gets the medicine in her every couple of hours."

"I'll take care of that, Doc. Right now she has Motrin. You are saying alternate it with another variety?" Ennis asked, looking at the young doctor attentively.

"Yes, Mr. Del Mar. I am going to have my nurse give her some Tylenol now. The most important thing is to control this fever. It needs not only to come down... but to stay down. I'm not saying it has to register 98.6 and stay there throughout the length of this virus. I am saying that it needs to stop fluctuating and be at a more manageable level." He looked at them both sternly for a moment. "I can't stress this enough. This fever cannot continue to rage."

"It's just a cold, isn't it?" Alma demanded to know.

Jack's eyes centered on the mother, continuing to find what he saw repellent. It was almost as if she didn't care. Whereas he could read the worry in the father's eyes... the mother only registered annoyance in her own. That was something he couldn't understand. He looked towards the more caring parent... and in his opinion the much more attractive one, before he answered, "No, it's not. I believe I know what's wrong, but I want to do one test to confirm that."

Ennis nodded in understanding, pausing only to give his wife a silencing glare. "Do whatever you need to do, Dr. Twist."

"It is invasive, but it only takes a moment. The results will be back in quickly as well." Jack moved to the door, quietly calling out to his nurse. He waited patiently until she returned with the requested dose of Tylenol. Smiling down at his fevered patient, Jack told her, "This won't take much longer, Junior. My nurse has some fever reducer for you. Then, I will be taking a tissue sample. That will tell me not only what is wrong... but how to make you better more quickly."

Junior's lip quivered tremulously. "W-will it hurt, Dr. Twist?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Junior. Let the doctor do his job!" Alma grumbled, unaware of the embarrassed flush that stained her husband's face... or the anger that darkened the caring doctor's.

"That's enough, Alma. She's sick and scared!" Ennis hissed under his breath.

"Whatever..." she snapped, turning her gaze away to look towards the pamphlets that were available along the wall.

Jack gritted his teeth to bite back the retort that he immediately wanted to relay, before he moved to reach into the cabinet to withdraw a swab to collect the aforementioned sample. After the nurse had administered the fever reducer, he moved back to his patient, smiling at her in reassurance. "It shouldn't hurt, Junior... it will just feel intrusive and not so comfortable. It will be over quickly, though."

"Okay Doctor." She smiled bravely, already trusting this new doctor completely. A slight flinch overcame her as the swab began to slide and probe into her throat, her eyes connecting with the caring ones of her father. She sighed in relief as she soon discovered the doctor was true to his word. It was over almost as soon as it had begun.

Holding it out to his nurse, sterile and protected, Jack told her, "Put a rush on this please, Patty."

Immediately the nurse moved to the door. "Yes, Dr. Twist. I'll be back soon with your results."

"This will just take a few minutes," Jack told them, pausing to pat Junior reassuringly on the arm, before typing his notes into the patient file on the computer. He spared the tense couple a brief glance, shaking his head at the obvious opposing emotions. There was no doubt this was a marriage in trouble. What saddened him the most was how one parent was handling this moment of crisis. The child shouldn't be subjected to such animosity that the mother was callously exhibiting. That Junior was doing so when she needed the gentle care from both parents, disturbed Jack more than he could say.

Ennis cleared his throat, his gratitude knowing no bounds. "I can't thank you enough for fitting her in, Dr. Twist. Obviously she is far more ill than either of us realized."

Jack looked them both over again. He wasn't sure he took Ennis at his word. From what he had derived from their brief meeting at the bar last night, and from what he'd viewed in his office this morning – one parent was deeply concerned and aware of his child's need for medical care. "I'm glad to do it, Mr. Del Mar. I promise I'll see that she gets fixed up." Jack bit his lip, turning back to his computer screen, realizing twice now he had barely managed to adhere to decorum and not refer to the engaging Mr. Del Mar as Ennis. He had the distinct impression that while Ennis wouldn't mind... his wife undoubtedly would find it inappropriate.

He didn't look up from his computer again until his nurse tapped lightly on the door, stepping inside with a small piece of paper that held the results. Taking it from her, his eyes scanned over the findings analytically... the results exactly what he'd been expecting. "Thank you, Patty." He smiled at Junior as his nurse left them again, moving to take her temperature again, intent on seeing that the fever reducer was beginning to work. He waited until her temperature registered, nodding in satisfaction to see it down to a more manageable 100.6. "That's much better."

Turning to face her parents, his eyes fastened on the anxious face of the child's father. "It's a flu strain. However, a very bad one. The good news is this – the fever reducer is working. Often in the early days it isn't with this particular virus. Can you tell me when the first symptoms appeared? Timing is critical in determining if antiviral drugs can be administered."

"Antiviral drugs?" Ennis echoed. "Does Junior have that H1N1?"

"She has a newer strain of it. H3N2 to be exact." Jack looked back and forth between them intently, waiting for the answer to his question. The parents appeared shocked by his diagnosis. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Junior herself answered the question.

"I've missed three days of school now... if that helps, Dr. Twist."

He smiled at her warmly. "It does. 36 hours is the cut-off for Tamiflu. It seems you are beyond that. Don't be alarmed, though. That is primarily to shorten the length of the illness."

"So what can you give her?" Ennis asked, his eyes moving back and forth between Junior and the incredibly attentive doctor.

"As I explained already, the fever reducer needs to stay in her system for the next several days. Alternate between Motrin and Tylenol every couple of hours. I will also give her something to control the cough. This will be a cough suppressant that actually works with the brain's impulses telling it not to cough. I find it to be very effective. This will aid in Junior getting more sleep... and rest is what she needs most." Jack moved to type the prescription into the computer, looking up to ask them, "What pharmacy do you use?"

Ennis supplied the information, unable to fathom how quickly this doctor made things happen... and how immensely relieved he continued to be to have gotten Junior in to see him. "I am assuming this is contagious?"

Jack nodded his head as he continued to type in the prescription information, before he turned to look at Ennis. "Very much so. If you've had a flu shot, you should be fine. If not..."

Alma snorted. "I haven't... but Ennis did two weeks ago."

"I can't recommend them highly enough, Mrs. Del Mar." Jack had to bite his lip not to smile. He knew his thoughts to be highly unprofessional, but he couldn't help thinking it wouldn't hurt this woman to know how it felt to feel weak and helpless. "I would advise as soon as you come down with any symptoms to phone your primary care physician. If done quickly, Tamiflu can be prescribed for you. That greatly reduces the time of the illness."

Ennis stood to his feet, reaching to shake the doctor's hand vigorously. "I can't thank you enough, Dr. Twist."

Jack's eyes widened sharply for a brief moment as the tingle of awareness traveled up and down his spine from that casual touch. He roughly cleared his throat before he answered, "Sure you can. Just make sure that this sweet girl gets better."

"I'll make sure of it, Doc." Ennis vowed, as he helped Junior stand up, leading her towards the door, all but ignoring his wife glowering at him from the rear.

Jack followed them out, advising them as they went out. "Plenty of bed rest and fluids. If anything changes, call me – day or night."

Ennis' back tensed as he heard 'night', an unbidden thought occurring to him – one that he didn't understand. _Call him day or night. Hell, he'd love to do that._ He remembered their easy camaraderie the night before. That was a place he'd gladly return. He couldn't help but to hope for it to be a return visit when Junior was all better. Little did he know that one Dr. Jack Twist was having exactly the same thoughts.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was more than a week later when Ennis was finally able to attempt a return to normal routine and return to a full day of work at the pet shop. Junior's fever had been gone for the past two days, and the cough was beginning to level out. Thankfully enough, Alma hadn't come down with any symptoms of the nasty flu virus either. He was double thankful for that. For one, he wouldn't wish that horrible illness on anyone... and another, he knew exactly how much of an ordeal she would make of it. In the end, somehow she would make it all his fault. Ennis remained hopeful that she stayed well for so many reasons.

As he unlocked the shop doors and walked inside, he smiled at the familiar jingle of the bells on the door. He knew the bells were unnecessary – it was a piece of old school that he remembered when he was a young boy wandering into various shops with his mother. In those stores, often times the clerk would be in the back working on the inventory or performing whatever tasks needed to be done. They would listen for the alert of the jingling bells warning them they had a customer in the store. Nowadays there was generally always someone at the front counter. More customers frequented a store on a daily basis... and the hardest truth of all – a store owner had to protect himself and his holdings more closely in these times. Ennis still liked the sounds of those jingling bells. They returned him to a time where things were much less complicated... where life was filled with smiles and promise. A life he wasn't sure even existed anywhere anymore.

Ennis went through the motions of feeding all the animals, changing the pens, checking the temperatures in the fish tanks and removing any fish that had died over the course of the night. He went into his office and pulled the cash register drawer from the small safe and took it up to the register. Checking the clock to see it was five minutes before nine, Ennis did as he normally did – he disarmed the security system and unlocked the doors early for business. It was Saturday, so he expected there would be a lot of customers coming in an out today. His assistant would be here at eleven. Then, he could take the time to check that everything had been handled in his absence. The most important thing had been in the feeding and the cleanliness of the animals living quarters.

Before stepping back inside, Ennis noticed the already bustling traffic buzzing on the busy highway outside, for some unknown reason his thoughts going to a certain Dr. Jack Twist. He shook his head as he walked through the store, barely noticing the jingling bells behind him, signaling his first customers of the day. Why had he thought of him now? Of course, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself – and he generally was – the good doctor had featured prominently in his thoughts quite a few times in the past week. Ennis couldn't help but to remember Jack's parting words in his office – call him day or night. Hell. He'd like to do that... just to talk to who he knew would hold a sympathetic ear. But... he hadn't done that. He felt awkward calling him for no good reason. Jack was a doctor... and a busy one at that. He didn't have the time to waste with him. Ennis felt his head hang at the thought. He scowled in the aftermath. What was wrong with him? Ennis knew he would do better to just put that question and Dr. Jack Twist out of his mind. There was no way he was going to come up with an answer to that now.

Ennis looked up in surprise when one of his regular customers approached the counter, her purchases in hand, coincidentally one of Junior's teachers as well. He smiled at her in greeting. "Good morning, Mrs. Jenkins. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay, Ennis. I imagine your mind has been full these days." She placed her items on the counter, watching as Ennis began to ring her up, asking as she waited, "How's Junior doing? It's not like her to miss so much school."

"She's doing much better, thank you, Ma'am. I'd expect her to be back at school on Monday." Ennis bagged up her fish food and supplies, asking her, "Is that all for today?"

"Yes, that will do it." She smiled in genuine relief, telling him warmly, "I'm glad she's better. It was that bad flu that's going around, wasn't it?"

Ennis gave her the total, waiting as she slid her credit card through the reader, before finalizing the sale. "Yes. That's what Dr. Twist said. He gave her some medicine. Worked wonders, it did."

"Oh... Dr. Twist." She smiled even brighter. "You are so fortunate to have gotten her in. I hear the wait to see him is horrid."

"I've heard that too. I was lucky. I happened to meet him by chance and he made sure we got in." Ennis didn't elaborate on how he'd met Dr. Twist at the local bar... and that he hadn't even known he was the new town pediatrician at the time.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled dreamily for a moment. "I've seen him around town. Fine looking man. His wife is a lucky lady."

Ennis wasn't sure how to respond to that. All thoughts immediately fled on hearing the door jingle, and a jean clad man wearing a perfectly fitting Stetson upon his head came strolling through the door. A smile came across his face, before he uttered, "Speak of the devil..."

"I heard that..." Jack drawled from behind them, his eyes completely on the man behind the counter... the one man that had featured prominently in his thoughts from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him in that dimly lit bar.

Mrs. Jenkins slightly giggled. "Devil... oh surely not."

Jack continued to swagger towards the counter, a bodacious wink cast as he answered, "It depends on the situation..."

Ennis flushed behind the counter... thankful for the separation from the mesmerizing Jack Twist. What was it about this man that so disarmed him? "It's good to see you, Dr. Twist. What can I help you with today?"

An eyebrow immediately quirked at Ennis' question... a few thoughts coming to the doctor's mind – thoughts he wasn't sure the ruggedly attractive pet store owner would like to hear. So fascinated by the man that had featured in so many of his thoughts the past week, Jack barely noticed the woman grabbing her bag and departing... thankfully leaving them in peace, but more important than that – giving them some privacy. "I stopped in for a couple of reasons... ones I hoped you could help me – satisfy."

"Satisfy?" Ennis almost croaked out the word. He didn't understand what was happening to him... but he was steadily finding his fascination with Dr. Jack Twist possible to ignore. He watched as Jack's eyes fell to his lips, a shocked gasp almost falling from his own lips. Was Jack flirting with him? No. He couldn't be. It was just plain crazy. They were both married men. Just because they had built a rapport in that all too brief meeting at the bar didn't signify anything else.

"Uh huh." Jack forced himself to look away from those full lips that he could almost feel under his own, realizing that kind of thinking could gain him a painful kick in the ass. "I thought maybe you'd call this week. I wondered how Junior was doing."

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I know how busy you are..." Ennis hedged, quickly finding himself pierced by deep, intense blue eyes.

Jack's gaze never wavered from the other man's soulful eyes. "I told you to call if you needed me – for any reason. I don't say anything I don't mean, Ennis. I hope you get to know me well enough to realize that."

Ennis had to look away from the intensity in Jack's eyes. They were deep, and the richest blue he'd ever seen. Hell, what was he thinking? Was he actually flustered over the blueness of a man's eyes... albeit this man? He had a problem... and he needed to sort it out fast. Ennis forced himself to look back up, amazed to find Jack hadn't looked away. He quickly found himself tongue-tied, uncertain of what he was supposed to be answering. "You're a kind man, Dr. Twist. I can't thank you enough for what you did for Junior."

"Just doing my job, Ennis. I'm glad she's coming along. It's a bad virus that one. And... the name is Jack." He hated to bring up the subject of the woman that had left him with such a bad impression, but realized it wouldn't be polite to ask. "How about your wife? Did she come down with it?"

"So far no." Ennis grunted. "Thank the good Lord for that. She would make the most disagreeable patient..."

Jack couldn't help laughing, although knowing he probably shouldn't... but Ennis Del Mar seemed to have that effect on him. The man made him smile for no other reason that just being himself. "Glad to hear it. I think you both should be home free now. You should have come down with it by now."

"Yeah." Ennis looked at Jack curiously, forcing himself not to glare at the door when he heard the tinkling sound signaling another customer had arrived. Normally he would be elated... but not now. Right now he really just wanted to talk to Jack. "You said there were reasons you stopped today?"

Nodding, Jack agreed. "Yes. My son's birthday is next week. I kind of wanted to surprise him with a puppy. We lived in the city for so long. I always promised him if we ever settled in a place where a dog really had room to run, I'd get him one. His mother isn't too keen on the idea... but, a promise is a promise."

"What kind did you have in mind? Any special breed?" Ennis asked, stepping out from behind the counter, gesturing him over to where the puppies were located.

Jack thought about that for a moment. "Nothing special. Just a good dog a boy can run around the yard with... one that will actually play and not curl up on a pillow and watch the world go by."

Ennis laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. So, no small dogs. Follow me, I think I've got exactly what you're looking for-"

Jack smiled as he watched Ennis walking ahead of him. Now, if there ever was a double meaning sentence, to him, that was one. As he watched Ennis moving towards the kennel area, Jack thought – _yes, you do have exactly what I'm looking for... and so much more_. Jack's question to himself was simple – was Ennis of the same mind? If he was... and God how he hoped he was – life could get both interesting and complicated very quickly. One thing was for certain... Jack Twist couldn't wait to find out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lureen Newsome Twist looked with her mouth agape as her ten year old son ran around the yard with the puppy. She shook her head as she watched Jack joining in on the playful pursuit. A renowned pediatrician... and rightly so; yet to see him now, one wouldn't perceive him so. The three of them were traipsing through the sprinklers. At this point it was impossible to determine which one was the most wet. She would lay odds on it being either the yet to be named dog or her husband that was undoubtedly having the time of his life. Crinkling her nose as she watched the half-grown lab shaking off excess amounts of water, Lureen realized life had definitely taken a sudden turn with this new addition to the family.

Her voice stern and her stance unyielding, Lureen called out, "Don't you think of bringing that drenched animal into my clean house. You can all dry off in the garage before dinner!"

Jack turned to look at his wife, the wetness from the sprinklers causing his hair to stick wildly to his face, his jeans and polo shirt clinging even tighter to his skin. "Awww c'mon, Lureen. We're having a bit of fun here. You really should join us."

"Join you?" Lureen scoffed, forcing herself not to laugh at the sight they made. "Someone needs to be serious around here."

"Serious? I do enough of that during the week. It's playtime now..." Jack drawled, jogging off to grab the slippery ball the two of them had been throwing in the yard, marveling at how quickly the dog had retrieved the slippery object.

"I'm warning you, Jack. The kitchen floor was just waxed... don't you dare let that beast inside!" Lureen snapped, only partly angry, another part actually pleased at how much enjoyment father and son were having with the new member of the Twist family. She would never admit it to Jack, but he had been right – this dog was exactly what Bobby had needed.

Jack looked at Lureen, then back at his grinning son, his voice carrying above a whisper, fully intent on his wife hearing him clearly. "I think her bark is worse than her bite. What do you think, Bobby?"

Bobby giggled in merriment as he continued to run through the sprinkler and after the dog. "I think you're right, Dad."

"Watch it, young man!" Lureen tried to affect her stern pose. "Now get into the garage and dry off with the towels I left for you. Make sure you leave your shoes out to dry." Her eyes moved over her husband. "The same goes for you."

Bowing his head, Bobby answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

Jack patted his son on the back, urging him to quickly follow his mother's instructions. "Go on in, Bobby. After dinner we'll take her for a walk."

Bobby's arms reached around his father's waist, hugging him tightly. He looked up at him with an elated, loving expression... the sort that all parents longed to receive from their child. "Thank you, Dad. I really love her."

"I know you do, Champ... as I know you'll take good care of her." Jack looked at his son seriously, his heart in his eyes for him. "This is where you show me how you handle responsibility. It won't be too much longer before you are a man. This is good practice for you."

Nodding enthusiastically, Bobby answered, "I won't let you down. I swear I won't!" He frowned as a sudden thought came to him. "Uhhh, Dad?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"We can't go on calling her – her. She needs a name," Bobby said, as he spoke the obvious.

Jack walked with Bobby towards the garage, immediately noticing the dog trailing behind them and around them exuberantly. "That she does. Got any ideas?"

Bobby looked at the energetic dog thoughtfully, his face showing a deep concentration. "A couple. I'll think about it and decide later."

Smiling, Jack answered, "Sounds good, son." As they stepped into the garage to dry off, Jack couldn't help but to think of the man that had recommended this particular animal for his son. A perfect choice. He couldn't help but to remember how flirtatious their banter had been in the pet store; how initially Ennis had seemed embarrassed by it... but there had been that certain look in his eyes. Ennis hadn't been repelled by Jack's interest. He realized that Ennis could have merely been extending courtesy... but he didn't think so. There had been a spark between them, one that he wasn't certain the pet store owner understood... but one that Jack Twist knew exactly how to pursue should his suspicions prove to be correct. First he needed to know Ennis' thoughts on the matter. If they were in line with his, Jack knew his acquaintance with Ennis Del Mar could take a swift and interesting turn.

* * *

Ennis smiled as Junior stood up from the dinner table, carrying her nearly empty plate into the kitchen. "Your appetite seems to have returned, honey. I'm glad to see it."

"Me too, Daddy. I never want to be that sick again." Junior shuddered as she walked past her parents, her body still weakened from her illness... yet much back to her normal self.

"If you think you aren't up to school tomorrow you can take a couple more days off..." Ennis told her, ignoring the glare his wife shot towards him.

Junior looked back and forth between them. "No, I think I'll be fine, Daddy. I am so far behind now. If it's too much I'll just go see the nurse and have her call you."

"Okay." Ennis stood up from his chair, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, watching as she went into the kitchen; only then his eyes returning to meet the agitated ones of his wife. "Is there a problem, Alma?"

"There certainly is, Ennis. You need to stop babying her. She is nearly a teenager. How will she ever grow up if you keep up this coddling manner?" Alma hissed angrily.

Ennis sighed heavily. "Alma, I get that you had a troubled childhood. I even understand that you don't want to see Junior making the same mistakes as you did. However, this constant bickering and taking it out on our child really needs to stop."

"That has nothing to do with your refusal to allow her to grow up!" Alma barked. "What possible good can come of this constant fussing?"

"What good?" Ennis snapped from beneath his breath. "How about giving our daughter the knowledge that she is loved... that she is important in our lives."

Alma huffed as she pushed herself away from the table. "She knows that already. Spoiling is something completely different, Ennis. No good will come of it!"

"I know that your parents doted on you, and that you lost them at a young age. Alma, you can't let that pain keep you from enjoying every moment with Junior. Holding her at an arm's length just so you won't get hurt if some sort of tragedy befell us just doesn't make sense! You're a smart woman, Alma. That is just crazy thinking... and it's only depriving you of time with your child. Lost time that you can never get back!"

Alma gave her husband a cold, empty stare. He would never understand, she thought. "I won't discuss this with you, Ennis. Just leave it. I will continue to be the way I am, and you can keep on being the hero in your daughter's eyes – just as you've always been. It's too late to salvage anything now. I will always be the bad parent in Junior's eyes."

Ennis shook his head, continuing to be saddened by his wife's attitude. "It's not too late... but if you don't start bridging the gap soon – it will be. I'm warning you, Alma. I won't let you ruin her because of some messed up philosophy that you've convinced yourself is best for everyone."

A mocking laugh followed. "What can you do, Ennis? Divorce me?"

They both turned to the gasp that sounded in the doorway. Junior's eyes were wide, tears immediately appearing. "D-Divorce?" she asked tremulously.

Ennis groaned, his eyes shooting daggers into his wife's surprised, yet calm ones. Fuck. This was just a mess of all kinds. The poor kid already doubted her mother's love for her. Ennis knew Alma loved her – in her own way – yet couldn't express it. Junior would undoubtedly think this was somehow her fault. All kids go through that in the case of divorce, or even one simply hinted upon. Ennis knew in this case Junior would think it even more so – largely due to her mother's treatment of her. He didn't know what to do or say... he only knew he had to ease his daughter's troubled mind. He advanced towards her, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Baby, your mom and I were just arguing. It doesn't mean all that. Please don't take it to heart."

"Y-you said divorce, Daddy. That's really easy to understand..."

Alma rolled her eyes, knowing now wasn't the time to bicker with her husband. As much as she wanted to tell her daughter to toughen up and face the issues of real life, she held back for two reasons. One, she knew Ennis wouldn't stand for it... and two, she really didn't want to devastate the child. All she wanted was for her to not make the same mistakes as she had. Maintaining a more controlled and unfeeling heart would be the key in that. Tonight wasn't the right time for that lesson. The day would come when it would be. Glaring at the look of reprimand Ennis shot at her, Alma grudgingly agreed with his statement. "It's nothing to worry about, Junior. Couples fight sometimes."

Ennis hugged his daughter to him, his hand stroking her long hair, doing all he could to instill a feeling of calm into her. "It's okay, sugar." He kept murmuring soothing words into her ear, relieved when he felt her beginning to relax; hoping more than anything that he hadn't lied to her tonight. Things were deteriorating drastically between him and Alma on a daily basis. Her ridiculous ideas of child rearing only making matters worse. He could live with the fact of not being in love with his wife... or even desiring her – those aspects he had been overlooking in his desire to keep Junior's family together. Ennis was no longer sure he could keep living this way indefinitely... not only was it destroying his own happiness, but in the long run – his daughter's as well.

* * *

Jack looked up from his place at the bar, a smile of anticipation on his face as Ennis took a seat just a couple seats away. "Well, good evening there, Mr. Del Mar." Deliberately, Jack allowed the flirtatious tone to escape, his eyes warming as he looked at the gorgeous man that hadn't left his thoughts much from the moment they'd first met.

"Evenin', Dr. Twist." He nodded to the bartender, promptly ordering a double shot of whiskey.

Frowning at the brusque tone in Ennis' voice, not to mention the order he placed, Jack pushed his attraction for Ennis to the side, concern quickly sharpening in him. "Is everything okay, Ennis? You seem more than a bit tense."

"Hmmmph," Ennis grunted. Once the drink was placed before him, he took a quick and deep swallow of the burning liquor, barely reacting as it hit the back of his throat. "Had better days... that's for sure." Forcing himself to shake off his own problems... namely Alma, he asked, "How's it going with the puppy?"

Knowing when a man was trying to change the subject, and respecting his decision to do so, Jack allowed it, quickly answering, "She's great. Bobby fell in love with her on sight." Grinning sheepishly, Jack told him, "I did too."

"That's good. I thought she would make a good choice." He downed the rest of his drink, pulling out another bill and placing it on the counter, ordering another drink exactly the same. "Did you name her yet?"

Jack sighed. The last thing he wanted to talk about being the dog. Nodding, he told him, "Bobby decided on Tabby. He said her color reminded him of a tabby cat."

"Tabby, huh? I like that." Ennis smiled at his new friend, his eyes immediately caught and held by the mesmerizing blue ones that hadn't long left his thoughts since the first time he had fell into them. Fell into them? What the hell was he thinking? A man didn't fall into a man's eyes... unless he was attracted to that man. He tried to shake off the thought. There had been enough awakenings tonight. Now, wasn't the best of times to face that one.

Watching as Ennis quickly put away another drink, Jack couldn't stop from reaching over to grasp Ennis' arm when he saw him beginning to raise it to signal the bartender. "Slow down there, bud. It's obvious you've had a bad day... but that isn't going to help it. I've got a good ear... if you want to talk."

Ennis' eyes strayed to the hand that forestalled his arm, unable to understand the tingle of awareness that moved from that limb... straight down his spine. Roughly he cleared his throat, his voice coming out huskier than he'd like. "Talking won't make this one better... but I do appreciate the offer."

"It's not Junior, is it? She hasn't had a relapse?" Jack frowned, thinking that couldn't be the case. He was sure Ennis would have told him... in addition to knowing she should be all better now. Not wanting to lose the contact, Jack reluctantly pulled his hand away from Ennis' arm... knowing doing anything else probably wouldn't be appropriate. At least for now, he told himself.

"Nah. She's doing great. Ready to go back to school tomorrow." Ennis looked at Jack with gratitude warming his eyes once more. "I can't thank you enough for that, Jack."

"You've thanked me enough." Jack's eyes narrowed on the tense lines on Ennis' face, not to mention his stiff spine. "I've got an idea. I know when I'm really uptight a good, intensive massage does the trick. How about I give you one?"

Ennis' eyes widened, uncertain if that would be a good idea, his eyes straying to Jack's hands – immediately knowing two things. Those hands would be skillful on his tense body... and what concerned him either further – they would feel too damned good. Dare he place himself in that position? "Here?"

Jack laughed. "Hardly. My office is only ten minutes away. I happen to have some oils on hand, along with a massage table."

Shaking his head, Ennis continued to marvel at the enigma that was Dr. Jack Twist. "I bet you was a boy scout too. Always prepared..."

Jack couldn't keep the smoldering look from entering his eyes. He knew this probably wasn't the best of ideas. Going slow with this man had been his plan... but having his hands on him in an isolated location – that could lead to problems. "It's never a bad idea. What do you say, Ennis? I'm willing to bet my hands can loosen you up a whole lot more than that alcohol will."

Swallowing with difficulty, Ennis murmured, "I'm sure your hands are skilled." Flushing when he realized what he'd said, and not missing the spark that flared in Jack's eyes, he tried to amend, "I mean... as a doctor."

Standing up from the bar, throwing down a bill to cover both his drink and a tip to go along with it, Jack told him, "How about we find out... I think you know the way."

"Yeah. I know the way. Okay, Jack. I'll meet you there." Ennis was sure this was a mistake... but one he seemed compelled to make. He was irresistibly drawn to Dr. Jack Twist in a number of ways. Perhaps it was time to learn more about them... and the man at the heart of his confusion.

As he followed on behind a few minutes later, Ennis couldn't help to think how much meeting this handsome doctor had changed his life. Ennis had the feeling those changes were only beginning. Where self-preservation was telling him to run back to his familiar and safe existence... he found he neither wanted or intended to take that easy route – not this time. What it would mean for the future remained to be determined... but Ennis found himself suddenly anxious to learn more.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N:** I must apologize for the delay in this update. These other stories in other fandoms, along with R/L being immensely hectic, it's really difficult to manage at times. I hope you're hanging in there with me. I'll update this again as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and your support. It is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 6**

Ennis followed closely behind Jack into the security and privacy of his office, uncertain of why he was really here. A massage was what Jack offered. God knew he needed one in the worse possible way. The stress of Junior's illness, mixed in with Alma's continued harping at him had made his shoulders so tight he could barely move them at times. Often he had contemplated a trip to the chiropractor, but always thought better of it when he began to think of the unneeded expense. It would be one thing if a single visit would solve his tension... but he knew that would only be the beginning. One appointment would lead to another. Living with Alma these days would set the most patient of saints on edge. Ennis didn't feel he resembled one in any form of the word.

Jack smiled reassuringly at Ennis as he pulled out the massage table, opening it and spreading warm towels across it. "I knew this towel warmer would come in handy someday..."

"You just have it all going on here, don't ya?" Ennis observed, shaking his head in disbelief at how prepared Jack was for everything. "Hell, you could even live here I'd bet."

"I think you're right." Jack winked at Ennis, before he said, "If the wife ever throws me out, that's something to keep in mind..."

Ennis frowned as he thought of Jack having a wife. He knew he did, and a son as well... but still, something about it bothered him. The fact of that perturbed him even more. "Uhhh, about that. I don't want to keep you from your family, Jack. Although, this is mighty kind of you. I know you have other places to be."

"Nonsense. Lureen will expect me home when I get there... and not a moment before then. My marriage isn't like most... but I won't bore you with the details." Jack would be more than glad to tell Ennis how his marriage was primarily just a living arrangement, more for Bobby than anything else... but he didn't want to scare him off. His instincts screamed at him that the two of them were of the same mind... and that something was happening between them. However, if he was wrong, he didn't want to make a complete fool of himself. Not only could it result in scandal... but he could lose someone that he felt could become a good and true friend. No matter how much he wanted a more personal relationship with the gorgeous Ennis Del Mar, he wanted his friendship just as badly. Jack hoped more than anything that both could be achieved.

Ennis' curiosity was instantly piqued... but he didn't feel he had the right to pry. "I can't imagine you ever boring me, Dr. Jack Twist. But... I respect your privacy. If you ever want to talk about it, though – I've been told I have a good ear."

Jack's eyes quickly moved over the pet shop owner... more and more enjoying what he had originally seen in him. "I'll keep that in mind, Ennis. I have a feeling you have a story or two to tell too."

A grunt was Ennis' answer. "And then some." Ennis forced the thoughts of his troubled marriage to the back of his mind, looking at Jack expectantly. "Uhhhh, where do you want me?" Immediately falling into the heat of penetrating blue eyes, Ennis amended his question, "I-I mean... what should I do now?"

Jack decided he liked the first question better... although, he could work with both. "How about you slip out of your shirt... and whatever else makes you comfortable. You can lay down on the table and cover up with the warm towels I have laid off to the side. I'll work on whatever muscles you feel needs the most attention." Jack turned his back to ready his supplies, his thoughts directing him to what muscles he'd like to be working out... but he didn't think that would happen tonight.

Ennis flushed as the thought of a full body massage crossed his mind... yet knowing he wasn't going to venture that far tonight. Just being here was a big enough step for him. He wasn't sure how far his modesty and personal inhibitions would allow him to travel. It had become plainer on each meeting that the kind doctor had a more personal regard for him. Ennis would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he returned the feeling. Regardless of the fact that he may never act on it, Ennis was beginning to see what was staring him straight in the face. He was attracted to Jack Twist on many levels. He would have to be blind not to realize that Jack felt the same.

Leaving his pants on, Ennis laid out on the table face down, finding himself both anxious and nervous for what was to come next. He didn't have long to wait when he watched Jack approaching with his oils in hand, a knowing look in the doctor's eyes. Flushing even deeper, Ennis mumbled, "I figured my shoulders and back were my biggest source of pain... so I left everything else on."

"I expected as much." Jack didn't have to say he was disappointed, he knew his tone spoke that feeling loud and clear. Ennis' mode of dress was exactly what he'd expected... but he'd be deceiving himself if he didn't admit he had been hoping. He laid his materials on a small tray next to the massage bed, his hands flexing in preparation. He leaned down to deliberately whisper in Ennis' ear, "Don't worry, Ennis. I warmed my hands for you."

Ennis moaned when he felt Jack's suddenly oiled hands sliding across his arms, moving down to his hands. Although he'd known the touch would be coming, he hadn't expected it to be so immediate. Jack's warm and slippery hands felt so good against him. He couldn't imagine how much better they would feel on his shoulders, back... and more. "Ahhhh. That feels good."

Jack chuckled. "It's supposed to feel good... but those tense areas will ache a bit until I can work the kinks out. I'm starting with some rubbing exercises on your hands and arms. On a daily basis you use more muscles in those areas than you could possibly imagine."

"Never thought about it... but you're right." Ennis leaned his head forward on the table, totally giving himself over to Jack's care, oblivious to how beautiful and tempting he looked to Jack laying there all bronzed, muscled, and most of all – accepting of his every touch.

"Try to relax as much as you can. I promise if you do... you can walk out of here feeling like a different man," Jack whispered, more than anything wishing he could utilize all his skills in making this enticing man feel good.

Ennis moaned. "Sounds good. I'll try."

Jack moved his hands in firm, yet gentle circles on Ennis' arms, applying just the right amount of pressure to soothe the aching tissues beneath, smiling when he felt the telling give in the muscles that signified he was making progress. "That's it," Jack whispered, his hands gliding upwards to settle on Ennis' shoulders... gently kneading the tension from the tight cords of muscle. Damn, the man was in the finest of shape. Jack's hands sunk into the knots that he felt in the broad shoulders, his eyes sweeping down the back that he knew would be holding the same tension. His tongue slid across his lips, in this moment wanting nothing more than to run his lips all over that exposed back... evoking another more delicious form of tension within his new friend.

Ennis slightly flinched when Jack's warm hands hit the mark, a slight pain shooting down his spine. "Damn... I guess I was wound up tighter than I'd realized."

"I'd say." Jack frowned as he looked down on Ennis in concern. "I'm glad we did this. These knots would only worsen, Ennis. Let me know if I hurt you. I can go slower."

"No. What you're doing is just fine. The first contact just set my nerves off, I guess..." Ennis mumbled, his breathing accelerating and Jack continued to work his shoulders, more than a bit surprised when he felt the tension beginning to leave that part of his body.

Jack's eyes followed his hands as he began to roll them downwards, effectively moving the knots as he worked. "A lot of tension in this body, Ennis Del Mar. Makes a man wonder what could provoke it."

Ennis grunted. "Life in general I guess. You got a week to listen?"

Jack realized Ennis was probably only jesting, but what he would soon let his new friend know was how much he did want to know him – all of him. He slicked up Ennis' back anew, and ran his fingers and hands over the smooth flesh, his palms gently yet firmly pushing into his skin. He smiled as he felt the tension continuing to leave Ennis' body. One massage wouldn't resolve it all... but he was pleased to see that his efforts were showing definite success. "Perhaps not a week... but I've always got time to listen."

Lithely, Ennis began to sit up when Jack pulled away, a flush staining his cheeks as his eyes met Jack's... for a brief instant reading the unsuppressed longing held within those incredible depths of blue. "I – uhhhh – should go. I can't thank you enough for this, Jack."

"You needed it. That's all the thanks I need." Jack grabbed a towel from the tray, wiping the remaining oil from Ennis' back, regretful that it meant Ennis would be sliding back into his shirt... and on his way back home. He wanted more than a rushed moment. What he really wanted was some one-on-one time to get to know him, regardless of where it led.

Ennis didn't look at Jack's thoughtful gaze as he slipped his shirt back on, for some reason not in any real hurry to say his goodbyes. "Well... I guess I'll see you around."

"I hope so, Ennis." Jack had a sudden inspiration, one he wasn't certain Ennis would accept... but the best one he could find now. "I'm going away next weekend to my fishing cabin at the lake, about thirty miles from here. I was wondering... well, if you could get away if you'd like to come with me."

Ennis' steps stilled as he moved to the door, turning to see the hopeful expression on Jack's face. Who could possibly say no to _that_ look... and in all honesty – did he really want to say no? "Hell, I haven't gone fishing in what seems like forever. I could probably get coverage at the store... and Junior's better now."

"Then it's all settled, I hope. You don't need to bring anything other than your poles and lures. I keep the cabin stocked, and will pick up anything else we need." Jack looked at Ennis closely, hoping more than anything that nothing changed his mind. "I'd really like to get to know you better, Ennis Del Mar. Where better than fishing at the lake?"

"Where better..." Ennis mused. He knew he could be all kinds of a fool... along with heading straight into the fire; he was far from oblivious to the fact of Jack's interest in him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was fully returned – whether he understood it or not. "Alma will bitch and moan about it, but why not. Let's do it."

Jack's lips spread into a wide grin. "Great. I'll call or stop by the store in a few days and firm up our plans. I'm really looking forward to it – even more now."

"I'm looking forward to it too, Jack." Ennis stepped out of the doctor's office, knowing something else as well. Next weekend was going to be a turning point in his life. He wasn't certain in what way... but he felt change in the air. In many ways he knew that change revolved around the cheeky and utterly robust Dr. Jack Twist.

Jack was increasingly thoughtful as he watched Ennis depart. He would get to know Ennis better this weekend... and answer the many questions he had about the man. It was his own hope that it would be a weekend they would both long remember. If Jack got the answers he thought he would get... he was sure it would be exactly that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **A little note about this chapter. This fishing weekend should take several chapters to complete. So, if it seems time is moving slowly in each chapter, don't worry that anything will be left out. I can promise that it won't. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

Alma stood glowering as Ennis placed the last of his bags in the trunk of his blue Chevy pick-up truck. "I can't believe you are going away for an entire weekend with someone you don't even know. This is irresponsible, Ennis."

Securing his belongings down, Ennis looked at his wife with an incredulous expression on his face. "Are you kidding me, Alma? Dr. Twist is a highly reputed member of the community. Hell, it's like pulling teeth to get into his office as a new patient. How much more of a reference do you need?"

"If you ask me, you got Junior in a little too easily. It just doesn't add up," Alma returned, her voice accusatory.

Ennis shrugged indifferently. "I explained that. Jack was having a drink at the bar and we talked. I didn't know who he was at the time... but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Hmmmph. It's all strange to me. Good turns of luck don't just happen in the real world." Alma scoffed as she watched him settling in, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Sometimes you read a little too much into things. Everything isn't always a mystery. Sometimes a spade is what it is... just a spade." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, barely able to contain how excited he was to be gone. "Junior says she's spending the weekend with her friend Jennifer. So... you have the weekend to yourself too. Go do something to relax. Live a little."

"That all takes money, Ennis. I thought we were trying to save and improve on the business... but all you do is waste it," she grumbled, acting as if she did anything to contribute to their income.

Ennis emitted a long-suffering sigh as he slid behind the wheel. "All the money I've spent for this trip was giving some extra hours at the store. That's not going to break me."

"What about food and gas to wherever this cabin is located?"

"Jack has a grill there and he said everything is well stocked. He told me all I needed was clothing and fishing gear." Ennis realized it did sound like a bit of a one-sided deal here. Jack was handling the bulk of this little getaway. He had protested that, but Jack shot him down at every turn.

Hands on her hips, Alma scowled as Ennis started the ignition. "Well... it seems as if this Jack has it all figured out."

Ignoring the attitude Alma was intent on giving him up until the last moment, Ennis told her, "I'll see you Sunday evening. If you have any problems you can reach me on my cell phone."

"I doubt I'll have any problems that I can't handle myself..." she huffed before walking away.

Ennis shook his head as he placed the truck in drive. More and more he was beginning to realize it was time to make some big changes in his life... past time actually. Those changes could cost him dearly. He couldn't envision this spiteful version of his wife conceding easily. What eased him the most was in knowing that Junior was old enough to handle such a choice. In a way it saddened him that it all had to come to this, most particularly the knowledge that Junior would probably be happier if her parents were no longer living together. A lot of things to think about... but Ennis knew the time had come. As he reached the outskirts of town, he pulled into the drive-thru, thinking he wouldn't let Jack do everything. Not only would he arrive with his gear, but plenty of beer to get them through. Ennis smiled as he paid for and took his beer, thinking this weekend was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Jack flipped the steaks he had on the grill, casting a quick glance to his watch in the hopes that his weekend guest would arrive soon. He had dinner nearly ready and he wanted everything perfect. Fuck, he thought to himself. One would think he had an elaborate romantic rendezvous in mind... dinner and the outdoors acting as a stage for his seduction. He chuckled lightly. Perhaps that idea wasn't too far off. Hell, he was willing... that was for damned sure. One thing was for certain, Jack didn't intend for this weekend to end without at least knowing if he and Ennis were on the same wavelength. Jack was almost certain he would be coming to that very conclusion.

A gleeful smile crossed his lips when he heard the pick-up pulling into the drive. He turned to see Ennis slipping from the truck and sauntering almost lazily towards him. Jack had to bite his lip not to emit a whistle of appreciation. Damn, if that man didn't fill out a pair of jeans better than any man he'd ever seen. And one thing was for certain... his eyes had feasted on more than a few in his time. None could compare to the sinuous beauty and masculine style of one Ennis Del Mar. "You're right on time, friend. I have dinner just about ready."

"Sure smells good, Jack. You didn't have to go to such trouble..." Ennis protested, his eyes taking in the ensemble laid out on the picnic table, along with the perfectly grilled steaks Jack was now pulling from the grill.

"No trouble at all. We gotta eat... right?" Jack asked, quirking a brow in question.

Ennis smiled. When he thought of it – the first real smile in days. He moved forward, motioning his hands towards the table. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah. Just have a seat. All the fixings and the sides are on the table. I'll just bring the steaks over." Jack motioned down to the large rolling cooler next to the table. "There's cold beer inside. Go on and help yourself. I can go inside and get you something else if you'd rather-"

Reaching inside, Ennis grabbed a beer popping the tab and taking a deep swallow. "Thanks, Jack. This is great. I have some more beer in the truck. I can bring it on up now."

"No need. You can do that after supper. I have plenty chilling tonight." He winked at Ennis almost conspiratorial. "I figured we would just unwind tonight and head out for the lake in the morning. Tomorrow night I can throw some fish on this grill."

"Sounds good, Jack." Ennis sat down at the table, watching Jack as he brought the plate of steaks over... noting with the most minimal of ease – this doctor obviously knew how to use his hands in a number of ways. Smiling as Jack motioned him to load his plate up, Ennis told him, "I'm sure glad you suggested this. I can't think of anything I needed more."

Jack began to eat, reaching into the cooler to grab a beer, his eyes pulling repeatedly to his rugged and utterly gorgeous guest. "I'm glad we could do this, Ennis. I think we both need a friend... and I think this is a great place to start." Jack didn't add that he hoped they could be much more than friends. That would be a bonus. Right now, though, he just wanted to know this man better – no matter where that led them.

"I like the sound of that. A man can't have too many friends, especially one's he can trust..."

"That's the key, isn't it? Trust is hard to come by these days... but I hope you learn to trust me." Jack wasn't sure why he cared so much about that... yet he knew he did. He cared a lot about that.

Ennis nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah. You're right. I think we're off to a good start, Dr. Jack Twist."

"None of that, friend. This weekend I'm just Jack... let's leave the Doc back in town." Jack smirked as he spoke the words, placing the thoughts of using his bedside manner on his patient's father to the back of his mind – at least for now.

Chuckling huskily, unaware of how the masculine sound affected Jack, he obligingly answered, "I don't have a problem with that... Jack."

"Good to know." Jack's own voice had dropped in pitch, the more gravelly tone causing Ennis to look up from his meal. Desperate to distract his mind from matters it shouldn't be so devoutly dwelling on, Jack cleared his throat, asking him, "Not too much trouble getting away from either the store or the wife for the weekend?"

Ennis grunted, taking a long swallow of his beer. "Not much of a problem... one was just more of an annoyance than the other."

Jack snickered. "The wife I bet."

"Know her, do you?" Ennis retorted bitterly.

"Not exactly... but despite my attention being primarily on Junior at the office, I uhmmmm, noticed a bit of tension—," Jack's voice was filled with uncertainty as he spoke, hoping he wasn't bringing up something that would make Ennis overly uncomfortable. That wasn't how he wanted to start this weekend.

Ennis bit into the last of his steak, chewing it slowly as he thought about Jack's words. He didn't know the half of it. Him and Alma had far passed tension. Rinsing it down with his beer, Ennis shrugged indifferently... his face carved in resignation. "That's putting it mildly."

"I have a good ear... if you want to talk." Jack winked warmly at the man he wanted to know more and more about. "In fact, I've got two of them..."

"Funny guy." Ennis laughed. "The last thing I want to do is be a downer this weekend. Talking about my marriage – or lack of one – would do exactly that."

Jack nodded his head. As much as a part of him felt overjoyed that Ennis might be open to explore other avenues... he found himself less than pleased that he obviously had a miserable life. He didn't know Ennis Del Mar that well yet... but he knew one thing for certain – this man deserved so much more. Grudgingly he conceded, knowing talking it out would probably be good for Ennis... but he wasn't one to push it. "Fair enough." Noticing that Ennis was pushing his plate away, and looking around curiously, he suggested, "Why don't you bring your gear inside before it gets dark. I can clean this up in no time at all."

"Okay." Ennis stood from the table, looking briefly at Jack, a part of him wondering how they would spend the rest of the evening. "I'll be right back."

As he watched Ennis walking away, his head tilted as he completely admired the process. That was one fine man, Jack thought. One fine man indeed. A sudden thought occurred to him, one he realized he should have mentioned earlier. "Uhhh, Ennis?"

Ennis stopped, turning to look inquisitively at his host. "Yeah, Jack?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you about the cabin... something I hope won't be a problem..."

"Cabin looks fine to me." Ennis couldn't think of what could be discouraging about it.

Jack swallowed, his eyes looking deeply into Ennis'. "There's only one bedroom. It's a double-sized bed, and I've got a rollaway bed I can set up... but if that's a problem, I can always sleep on the couch."

Ennis' heart contracted at that information, uncertain of why... knowing it bothered him alright, but not in any sort of offensive manner. His own reaction to Jack's news intrigued him more than anything. Swallowing the lump that suddenly fell into his throat, Ennis gruffly whispered, "No, it's not a problem, Jack. Not at all."

Nodding, Jack smiled as he returned to the cleaning up, thinking this weekend was looking more and more promising. Now, if that rollaway bed could stay in its place inside the closet it would be even better. As he remembered the attractive flush to Ennis' face, Jack began to think the possibility of such an outcome was looking pretty damned good.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to those that have been patiently waiting for this update. R/L is what it is and that's all I can say at this point. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ennis had just finished unpacking his things when he heard the water turning off in the shower that conveniently adjoined the bedroom. He pulled out the necessities that he needed to place in the bathroom, knowing Jack would come out soon. He felt a bead of perspiration on his brow as he thought of Jack emerging with only a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam rolling off him and the hot water running down his chest, his back... everywhere. Hell, he thought to himself. What was happening to him? He was acting like a green as grass kid. This wasn't him. That really wasn't a new realization either. Dr. Jack Twist had fell far out of the norm for him since the night they met. What it all meant he wasn't sure... but Ennis had a feeling he would understand it better before this weekend was done.

It didn't take long for the bathroom door to open and Jack's bare feet to begin stepping across the hardwood floor. One brief glance confirmed his thoughts of a moment ago. Jack was wrapped in a thick, navy blue towel... droplets of water still clinging to his slightly bronzed skin. Ennis swallowed deeply. Jack looked mighty fine. In fact, he didn't think a man was supposed to look that good. He smiled at his host nervously, holding up his hands to show he had a few things to place in the bathroom... doing all he could not to follow the trek of the water sliding down Jack's chest until it disappeared at the barrier of the towel blocking further view or the descent of the eye-catching moisture.

"Hey. I see you're getting settled." Jack smiled broadly, his intuitive nature not missing how Ennis had all too briefly been looking him over. It hadn't been the curious look of a man admiring the build of another. It had been much more. Jack was beginning to feel more positive about his feelings being fully returned – more and more. In fact, he couldn't wait to test the waters. His eyes smoothed over Ennis still fully dressed in the clothes he arrived in, his voice husky when he offered, "Make yourself at home in the bathroom. There's plenty of hot water. You can slip into your pajamas if you like." Jack hoped that Ennis didn't wear such an item, and for some reason he didn't think Ennis would.

Ennis felt the flush riding into his cheeks. "I don't wear pajamas, Jack. Don't worry, though. I'll keep my boxers on."

Boxers? Jack was hoping he was more of a tightly clad briefs man... but he could go with either alternative. He affixed a deep and intense stare on Ennis, not attempting to hide his interest. As much as he wouldn't push Ennis to make any decisions that he might not either want to make or be comfortable with, Jack wasn't going to hide his attraction either. Most especially in the face of seeing Ennis' interest in him. "I wasn't worried at all, Ennis. In fact, if you want to sleep in the buff – that's perfectly fine with me."

A hoarse laugh followed, Ennis shaking his head. "I just don't know how to take you, Dr. Jack Twist."

"Take me any way at all, Ennis Del Mar. Any way at all," Jack flirtatiously supplied. "Go on and get that shower, I'll get us some more cold ones set up and some snacks."

"Alright. I'll be back." Ennis gave Jack a lopsided smile, uncertain of what this weekend would bring... but knowing it was going to be interesting.

Jack watched as Ennis disappeared through the bathroom door, looking forward to the rest of the night with the greatest of anticipation.

* * *

A variety of movies on the table, ones he had watched a number of times, Jack decided to let Ennis make the choice. It didn't matter to him if they watched a movie or stared at a blank screen. His hopes were to learn more about this man that intrigued him so much. It wasn't merely the physical attraction, although that was very intense, it went so much deeper. Jack found himself really wanting to know this man – all about him. He hoped as they spent the evening together that Ennis would begin to open up to him more. If he had to take a few steps back and let him get comfortable, he would force himself to do that. As he remembered the look on Ennis' face as he'd looked him over a short while ago, Jack knew that wouldn't be easy.

He placed a bowl of chips and pretzels on the coffee table, cool beers in hand when he spotted Ennis coming out into the main room, his hair still wet and clinging to his skin. Jack bit his lip to keep from telling him how fine looking of a man he truly was. It wasn't that he was afraid to voice his admiration, he just wanted to know him better first. He couldn't stop to think that a relaxed and comfortable Ennis, might just be a more receptive Ennis too. Bottom line was that he felt a heaviness that seemed to surround the beautiful pet shop owner at times. Jack would love to be able to help him work through it – whatever it might be. His eyes trailed to the jeans that clung to his hips... along with the light blue button down shirt that had enough left unbuttoned that Jack could clearly see the hair on his chest. Yes. On all counts, Ennis Del Mar was one attractive man.

"Have a seat there, friend. I've got everything all set up..." Jack told him, motioning to the coffee table that rested just in front of the couch.

"I see that. Looks good." Ennis took the offered beer, opening it and taking a deep swallow. Ennis glanced down at the movies laid out. He laughed as his eyes took in the variety. "That's quite the ensemble."

"Yeah. I've seen them all multiple times. You pick one for us." Jack took a sip of his beer, watching Ennis unobtrusively, having a feeling Ennis didn't have a preference either.

Ennis looked at them, then back at Jack. "Uhhhh if it's all the same to you, I think I'd just rather sit here for a bit. Unless you'd rather watch one..."

"Not at all. I'd rather just talk to you." Jack thought this was definitely heading in the right direction. It was his hope that Ennis was finally going to talk a bit more about himself. Something was obviously troubling him. Not only would he like to know what... he'd like to help him with it. Jack realized it could be something that he couldn't help him through, but one thing was for sure – he really wanted to try.

"I've never been a big talker."

Jack laughed. "I get that. Sometimes it's a good thing to do. Keeping all that locked away in your head isn't a good thing."

"Is that an official diagnosis, Dr. Twist?" Ennis asked, reaching forward to pop a pretzel into his mouth, quirking his brow at Jack teasingly.

_If only he were flirting with me,_ Jack thought to himself. _I know exactly how I'd respond_... Instead he told him in a husky voice, "I'm sure it could be. That is, if you wanted me to examine you."

Ennis laughed nervously, taking a long sip of his beer. "I'm sure you'd do a fine job at it, Doc... but I thought you restricted yourself to treating younger patients."

Jack's blue eyes stared intently into Ennis', not attempting to hide a thing. "I'd make an exception in your case, Ennis Del Mar. In fact, I would make one in a great number of things."

Ennis nearly choked on his beer, his eyes wide as he looked at Jack. He shook his head as laughter overtook him. "You have to be the most incorrigible flirt. Obviously, male and female alike."

"Not as much as you might think." Jack was suddenly the model of seriousness. He didn't want Ennis to think he was just passing the time, or messing with him. Jack didn't waste a lot of time with game playing. He was up front about what he wanted. Each moment that he spent with Ennis, it became more difficult not to tell him exactly what that entailed. Determined to get back on track, and find out what caused the frown lines he had too often seen on Ennis' handsome face, he asked, "I know you said you don't talk much, but I think it could be good for you. I'd really like to help if I can."

A grunt was his initial answer. "Know any good lawyers?"

Jack arched a brow at that question. It was the last thing he'd expected, and by the stern look on Ennis' face it was an honest question. "As a matter of fact, I know several. I have an attorney, but I also have several patients that have a parent for one as well." His eyes were filled with concern. "What's going on, Ennis? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Ennis laughed at that. "No nothing like that. It's just that... well, Alma and me been having some problems. Hell, the truth is we should have never gotten married. I only stuck it out for Junior. Now that she's older, and with things getting worse between me and her mother, it just seems like time."

Jack exhaled a deep sigh of relief. He had been worried for a moment. He couldn't say he was sorry about the news. His first impression of Mrs. Del Mar hadn't been favorable. He was sorry if Ennis was saddened by the breakup of his marriage... but in his mind he didn't think she deserved him, or the beautiful child they had been blessed with. "Children are more resilient than they are often given credit for being. If there is a large amount of tension at home between you and your wife, in the long run a separation would be best for her."

"You've met my wife. I don't think it's any surprise there's tension." Ennis didn't realize how his face took on a weary expression when he spoke of his wife. "It won't be easy. She'll want to make me suffer. I will end up paying through the nose."

"Most likely, but some of it depends if Junior stays with you or her. At her age she might be given the choice." Jack smiled at Ennis warmly. "I have a feeling she will chose her father."

Ennis smiled, his face lighting up when he thought of his precious daughter. "Yeah. I'm sure she will."

"I have a good friend that specializes in divorce. I'd be more than glad to give him a call... just to get you in the door more quickly. The call and what happens after is up to you."

"You've been so kind to me, Jack... ever since the night we met and I'm well... I-I won't ever forget it." Ennis looked at Jack curiously for a long moment. "I don't get it, Jack."

"Get what?" he asked, at once confused.

He looked at Jack intently. "You have gone over and beyond from day one. What gives with that?"

Jack couldn't help but follow the motion of Ennis' lips as he spoke. He swallowed slowly, knowing it could be too soon, but figuring a man didn't know if he didn't put himself out there. Jack figured now was a good enough time to test the waters. "I care about you, Ennis. I've been drawn to you since day one. Don't get me wrong, that's not entirely why we're here. I want to be your friend... but I'd be lying if I didn't admit to wanting a whole lot more. There will never be any pressure. It will always be up to you."

Ennis didn't look away from Jack, somehow knowing this would be coming. He hadn't been certain until this moment how he'd respond. Now he knew. His voice was husky and slightly shaking when he asked, "What do you want?"

He moved closer on the sofa, any pretense now all but gone. "I want you, Ennis Del Mar."

"W-want me?" Ennis asked huskily. When Jack nodded, Ennis stammered, "I-I'm not sure if I am ready for all of that. Knowing it is okay... but not sure I can act on all of that."

Jack chuckled, his understanding of Ennis' nervousness and anxiety more than clear. "I don't expect all of that right now. I'm not saying I don't want it – I do... however, I am realistic. Anything that happens here or anywhere between us is up to the two of us. There's no pressure either way."

"I believe you, Jack. I have felt you to be an honorable man from the beginning." Ennis found his eyes caught by the deep blue eyes that displayed so much emotion. "How about we take a small test?"

Jack's tongue slid out to stroke along his lips. "I like the sound of that, Ennis Del Mar. I like that a lot."

"Good," Ennis whispered gruffly. His eyes darkening as he watched Jack moving even closer to close the difference between them. "How about we figure this out later, and for now, you just kiss me. I'd really like to know what it feels like... more to the point – how you feel."

A sexy laugh rumbled up from the bottom of Jack's throat. "That friend would be my pleasure." Jack didn't waste any more time with talk. In what took a mere moment, he cupped his hand around Ennis' neck, each of their mouths moving to completely close that slight distance. Jack realized it might not progress beyond a sweet, exploratory kiss tonight... but he knew one thing for sure, it was a damned good start. As he felt Ennis' fingers slipping up to gently slide through his hair, Jack thought again – Yes, this wasn't just a good start... it was a perfect beginning. One that he couldn't wait to explore more and more.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ennis swallowed as he watched Jack moving closer, his eyes mesmerized by Jack's lips. They looked so firm and strong... and despite that, they looked soft. Softer than any man's lips should be. A groan passed through his lips as he felt Jack's breath stirring across them; a thought quickly coming to mind – he'd soon feel just how those lips felt. A frown furrowed his brow as Jack halted right before their lips would connect, surprised at the disappointment he immediately felt. "Jack?" he asked almost gruffly, quickly becoming confused in yet another way.

Jack smiled, his finger reaching up to trace along Ennis' mouth, knowing the longing was clearly displayed in his eyes. He shook his head, unable to believe he could be so self-sacrificing... but he needed this to be right for Ennis. "Don't worry. I haven't changed my mind. I just had to ask if you are really sure you want this."

A nervous laugh fell from Ennis' mouth. He could barely breathe as he felt the heat of Jack's breath against him... their combined breath mingling. Yes, this was definitely what he wanted. His voice was husky when he answered, "Yeah, I want this. I'm not sure what that all means... but I want you to kiss me, Jack Twist."

"Say no more, friend. I'm all about kissing you..." Jack growled as his lips closed the slight difference, forcing himself to take it slow at first; knowing Ennis might startle if he immediately felt the full effect of his passion. His lips moved almost leisurely over Ennis', not attempting a deeper exploration – at least not yet. He moaned when Ennis slightly parted his lips as they kissed, unsure if Ennis was asking for that in an unspoken way, or just responding in a reflexive action. Jack didn't move to deepen the kiss. He didn't want to scare Ennis away. In fact, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. His fingers slid into the curls at the back of Ennis' neck, his fingers moving in and out of them, a thought occurring to him that he'd never felt anything softer. Jack's other hand slid around Ennis' waist, gently urging him closer. To his delight, Ennis moved closer of his own accord.

Ennis was awash in sensations... the most beautiful ones he'd ever felt. Fuck, had he always been looking for this and not realized it... or could it be just Jack. Hell, he didn't know right now, nor did he really want to think about it. At this moment he just wanted to know more... and without a doubt he wanted to feel more. Ennis knew Jack was going easy with him, most likely fearing he would scare him off. Before the kiss had begun, Ennis hadn't been certain that wouldn't happen... but now, his attitude about so many things were beginning to change. He groaned as he felt Jack's fingers sifting in and out of his hair, his hand urging him closer. Ennis had no problem with obliging him there. No, none at all. "Jack..." he gasped against Jack's lips.

Jack immediately pulled back, his breathing slightly elevated, as a desire that sought to overwhelm him began to boil to the surface. "What is it, Ennis?" He looked deeply into Ennis' eyes, desperately trying to gauge his answer, all he found there was the same yearning that swelled within him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Shaking his head, Ennis truthfully answered, "No, Jack. I want you to stop treating me like some sort of China doll. I'm not going to break or run away."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jack asked, more than anything wanting to be sure.

"Hell, Twist. How clear do I have to make it that I want you to really kiss me. No more playing it nice and slow." Ennis flushed as he spoke the words that he had never thought to speak to another man.

"You want a real kiss, do you?" Jack's eyes began to smolder as his eyes devoured the softness of Ennis' lips. "I can do that, friend. Oh yes... I can do that."

Ennis' answer was swiftly smothered under the force of Jack's kiss, their mouths instantly smashed together, neither of them able to acquire a close enough connection. A gasp rose up from his throat as Jack's tongue smoothly slid inside, in no time at all wrapping itself around his own tongue. Nothing had ever felt like this, Ennis thought. Jack's kiss was everything that could be embodied in a perfect kiss. That it was with Jack didn't really matter. Some things just felt right and perfect. This was one of those things. Ennis wasn't sure how he wanted this to progress next, but right now he couldn't envision a time when he wouldn't want to be in Jack's arms. Something peculiar was beginning to happen to him. Change was on the horizon... and for once, he couldn't be more glad.

Jack gently pushed Ennis backwards until he was laying on the couch, his own body following him down. He was actually glad they were both clothed. Jack wasn't sure how much of that delicious temptation he could withstand. He moaned into Ennis' mouth as he continued to kiss him in a hunger that he'd never known. His desire was spiraling quickly out of control, and he knew soon the time would be to either make a more intimate move... or back off entirely. Jack knew he needed to give Ennis a chance to catch his breath, his own fear being that when he did, Ennis would recoil. God, he hoped that didn't happen. Taking a chance, Jack slid his lips from Ennis', his lips sliding across his cheek, venturing down his neck... a smile curving his lips as he felt Ennis arching and moaning in response. That was the greatest sign of encouragement. Ennis was still with him.

His hand moved up and down Jack's back, his breath sharp and edgy as he felt Jack's warm mouth moving along his skin, his cock twitching when he felt Jack's hammering at his through the jeans that separated them. Ennis knew he was getting in deep here. A part of him wanted to take a step back and examine what was happening... but another was relishing in the fact that something finally felt good and right, uncaring of how unexpected the source of his pleasure might be. "Ahhhh, Jack." Ennis knew his moan sounded needy, but he didn't care. He just wanted Jack to go on touching him. Right now, not much else mattered.

"You feel so good," Jack growled as his lips moved back to slant across Ennis' lips, quickly having determined that the taste of Ennis Del Mar was one he wanted to acquire, over and over again. Jack placed what he knew to be a drugging kiss on Ennis' lips, his hands moving over all the skin he could reach, yet not seeking to remove them still. "And... you taste even better."

Despite the throbbing pressure in his pants, Ennis knew he had to think this through more. He just didn't do these things... and never had it been with a man. A part of him knew this attraction between him and Jack was probably undeniable... but he had to understand it a bit more. When Jack pulled slightly back to look at him, Ennis knew the intuitive Dr. Twist must have felt some tension in him. A sigh passed through his lips, as his eyes looked on Jack in what was nothing but regret. "I'm sorry, Jack. This is moving a bit fast... at least for me."

Jack kissed Ennis one more time, softly and what he hoped to be reassuring before he pulled back, helping Ennis to sit up and distancing himself to the far end of the couch.

Ennis looked at Jack uncertainly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all, Ennis. Horny, yeah. I won't deny that." He flashed Ennis a sparkling grin before he said, "It's all good though. We'll move at your pace... whatever does or doesn't happen. I don't want to push you into anything."

"Thank you, Jack. You are a good guy... but let's be honest here. It was more than obvious you weren't pushing anything..."

Jack grunted. "Noble and self-sacrificing aren't traits of mine... but there's something different about you, Ennis. I want to know you. Really know you. I don't just mean sex, although I think it's clear now I want that... I want the whole deal." Jack slightly grimaced at the surprise on Ennis' face. "I hope that doesn't scare you away."

"Nah, I don't scare easy." Ennis looked at him curiously for a long moment. "I guess I'm just a little confused. I know you said you were married, and with a boy. I guess I just wonder how all this fits in your life. If you don't want to answer that's okay. I know that's really personal."

"Ennis, I've just had my tongue down your throat. It doesn't get a whole lot more personal than that," Jack answered in a soft purr. He laughed when Ennis' eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry, friend. I couldn't resist. Seriously, I don't mind talking about Lureen."

"That's totally up to you. I just couldn't help being curious."

Jack nodded. "That's understandable. We don't have the standard marriage. Hell, we don't even share a bedroom. My parents were dead against me being the man I am... and I knew I needed them to get through medical school. It might not have been honorable or even honest, but I married Lureen knowing it probably wouldn't work out. Yet, I had to try."

"Sometimes decisions are forced on us at a young age. I don't look down on you for that, Jack. Uhhh, does you wife have any idea?"

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't have married her if she didn't. We came into each other's lives at the right time. Her father is a tyrant. And... I don't say that lightly. I think she needed an escape from him and his controlling ways. Us getting married worked out for both of us." Jack looked at Ennis intimately for a short moment, before he hid his expression just as quickly. "I never had any reason to get out of the marriage. If I did, Lureen wouldn't fight me."

Ennis scowled. "You're lucky there. I know Alma will give me all kinds of grief when I bring up the subject of divorce..."

"And... you're for sure you want to go through with that?" Jack asked, knowing he had no right to hope for it, but knowing he hoped it more than anything.

"Yeah. Our marriage has been over about from the time it started. Junior was the only thing that kept it going... if you want to call what we've become keeping it going," Ennis muttered bitterly.

"At least Junior is old enough to understand. In the end you all will be the happier for it... your wife included." Jack hoped that would be the case. He wasn't sure in regards to Ennis' wife. Granted, he'd only met her that one time, but the feeling he had been left with had been clear. She was a cold and miserable woman. Jack only hoped she didn't try to make Ennis as unhappy as she obviously was.

Ennis grunted. "I hope so... but Alma's never happy. Maybe this will move her in that direction." Ennis yawned as he stared straight ahead, this subject of his marriage and Alma in particular changing his mood tremendously.

Jack knew the tide had changed from where they'd been earlier. But... they had made progress. Tomorrow was another day. He couldn't help hoping it ended in another way. "Well, friend. I think we'd better get some shut eye if we're going to head out to catch them fish at first light."

"True enough... this is a fishing trip." Ennis knew even as he spoke the words that he had forgotten all about his reason for being here shortly after he'd arrived. He wondered if Jack would always mix things up in his mind. If so, he couldn't say he minded one bit. "Uhhhh, where did you want me to bunk down?"

"Take the bed, Ennis. I'm going to settle out here on the couch."

Ennis shook his head. "No, I'm not throwing you out of your bed. You are the host. I can use that cot you spoke of... or even the couch."

"I wouldn't hear of it. I have crashed on this couch many times. Trust me when I say – I can sleep anywhere. It would make me feel better if you had a good night's sleep. And... if I can't sleep, I can pull out the cot." Jack didn't explain that he didn't want to sleep in the same room with Ennis... at least not tonight. His gut told him that Ennis needed a bit of space yet to figure things out. His constant presence couldn't help in that. It was his hope they would be on the same wavelength very soon. Jack kind of thought they would be.

"Okay. If you say so... but this is just for tonight. Tomorrow we can make other arrangements." Ennis smiled at him gratefully, suddenly feeling more tired than he'd realized. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Ennis. I'll see you bright and early in the morning with a hot breakfast ready to get us started." Jack watched as Ennis retreated into the bedroom, a sigh escaping him. This had been a good day, Jack thought. Not only had he shared his first kiss with Ennis, but he felt they had learned much more about each other. Tomorrow he hoped they enjoyed the same... that and a whole lot more.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ennis' eyes widened on the small piece of machinery Jack wheeled out from the square shed from behind the cabin. He rolled his eyes and laughed at the same time. "Tell me that you aren't that afraid to get your hands dirty, Doc."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Don't knock it, Ennis. This is a handy device. Noisy, but gets the job done."

"Hmmph," Ennis grunted. "A filet knife and a cutting board works just as well... if not better."

"I swear you country boys are all alike... never an open mind for progress." Jack winked at him as he tossed today's catch into the machine, turning the switch on when he was assured that everything was in proper order. "That was one hell of a bass you caught out there, friend."

"Largest one I've seen in awhile. Almost makes up for these little fellas you pulled from the lake." Ennis elbowed Jack in the side as the roller continued to spin around, cleaning and gutting their fish.

Jack scowled for a brief moment, the knowledge that Ennis had outdone him not passing his notice. "You got lucky that's for sure."

"Not luck, Jack. I know when to be quiet." Ennis shook his head in mock reproof. "You damned near talked the fish to death. They like quiet... or didn't the good doctor know that?"

Pretending to think about that for a minute, Jack answered, "I think they skipped that in medical school."

"That I can believe." Ennis looked around, unable to grasp how at ease he felt here with Jack. They had talked during the short ride to the lake, and Jack had without a doubt told him his entire life history during the course of the day. Jack hadn't exactly led the charmed life that his life now represented... that only made him respect the man he'd become even more. There were many layers to Dr. Jack Twist... and Ennis was looking forward to the chance to learning about each and every one of them. Something told him he would get his chance.

"Why don't you go on in and get cleaned up. I'll finish getting these fish ready and get dinner started."

Ennis frowned for a minute. "So far you've been doing all the cooking. I sure would like to do something to help out."

"You've done more than your share. Don't forget you caught the big catch of the day." Jack cast a warm smile on his houseguest. "Besides, you are my guest. I take my hospitality seriously."

"Okay. God knows I won't win arguing..." Ennis shook his head, already realizing that Jack always seemed to have the last word. For some reason it didn't bother him. It was just another measure of Jack's unbelievable charm.

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Know me already, don't ya?"

Ennis shook his head all the way into the cabin. Damned if that man didn't make him smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed and smiled so much; nor the last time he had felt such an ease about life. He didn't know if was the isolation, the time away from home... or if it was simply Jack Twist himself. Ennis had a sneaking suspicion it could be the man. As different as that reality might be, Ennis decided he liked these changes quite a lot.

* * *

An hour later, they sat at the small rectangular table, plates laden down with fried bass, french fries and corn on the cob. They each began to dig into their meal, both of them realizing almost at once how starved they were. Ennis spoke first, after swallowing a couple bites of tender fish. "This is delicious, Jack."

"Some top of the line bass here, that's for sure." Jack closed his eyes as he savored the succulent meat, thinking this was the perfect setting in which to end the day. As he opened his eyes and looked at the man across from him, another thought came to mind; this was not only the perfect setting, but the best possible companion as well.

They ate in silence, the intimacy of the small cabin slowly occurring to the both of them the closer they came to finishing their meal. Ennis cleared his throat, looking around the small room, feeling his hand slightly trembling as he replaced the coffee cup. His eyes met Jack's intense blue ones, his own quickly looking down and away, uncertain of what to say; or more importantly – what was to come next.

"Something on your mind, Ennis?" Jack asked softly, knowing they probably needed to talk about that kiss from last night; a kiss that he thought had only left them both wanting more. He couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure they were both of the same mind there.

"It's nothing really," Ennis hedged, uncertain of how to bring up the subject of their kiss. He had been pondering all day about it. Wondering how Jack had felt about it in the cold light of day. They had spent the day in the manner of friends... two men hanging out, enjoying fishing and good company. He had spoken of the store and his hopes for the future in his business, and Jack had talked about his son and his calling to be a pediatrician and not following his parents wishes for him to become a surgeon. Ennis had felt much closer to Jack by the end of the day. Without a doubt he thought they knew so much more about each other's lives. It was a bond that felt both good and right. Now that they were back here at the cabin, with dinner all but finished, Ennis couldn't help but to reminisce about that kiss... and wonder what it would feel like to take it one step further. Ennis couldn't deny being curious about that, as well as being unable to stop thinking about how Jack thought about it too.

Jack smiled warmly at Ennis, deciding he needed to put him at ease. Last night had been a big step for Ennis; he didn't have a single doubt about that. He hoped it was just the start of more such steps... and that he made them with him. Until they spoke of their kiss, and it was acknowledged that it was a two-way street, Jack knew they wouldn't make any progress. "If you're finished, why don't you head out over to the couch. I'll just clear this away and bring us some beers."

"No. Let me clean this up, Jack. You've done everything so far," Ennis protested, hating how Jack continued to want to do everything. It was almost as if he wanted to take care of him. As kind hearted as it might be, it just wasn't how Ennis lived his life.

"Okay. How about we meet halfway then." Jack stood to his feet and began gathering up dishes. "You can help me clear this away. The actual cleanup can wait awhile."

"Sounds like a deal," Ennis agreed, standing and grabbing what his hands could carry, before following Jack out into the small kitchen.

In what took no time at all with each of them combining their efforts they had the table cleared away with the dishes rinsed off and in the sink. Jack was toweling his hands dry when he turned around to find himself in a head-on collision with Ennis. The force of the motion propelled them the small distance to where his back was against the refrigerator and Ennis was mashed up tightly against him. Jack groaned... but not from the pain of impact. He had been wanting to feel Ennis against him since their kiss last night. In fact, it was all he'd thought about today as he babbled on down at the lake. That kiss had served two purposes. One, it answered the question of whether Ennis had the same inclinations as himself... and two, it only left him wanting more. So much more.

Ennis swallowed tremulously, knowing he should back instantly away, but finding himself frozen by the warmth and need in Jack's eyes. His hands were tightly gripped around Jack's arms, the grasp effected when he thought the collision would cause Jack to fall. "Uhhhh sorry, Jack. You okay?"

Jack smiled, his voice husky when he answered, "Never better. This is the kind of colliding I like..."

A chuckle escaped Ennis' throat, his nervousness quickly fading away to be replaced with the same desire he had felt last night. Only it was more so now. Perhaps it was the bonding they had enjoyed today, and knowing Jack better now... but he somehow felt connected to Jack. He couldn't deny wanting to know more of the same. "I-I probably should step away and give you a chance to breathe."

Sliding his hand up from his side and up Ennis' back, Jack smiled when he felt the muscles tensing in response. _I don't think so_, Jack thought to himself. It was time to take the next step. Ennis was much more ready than he had been last night... and Jack didn't intend to waste this opportunity. "No. Stay right where you are, friend. In fact... why don't you do what we both know you want to do. I kissed _you_ last night. How about you kiss me this time – here and now..."

"Kiss you?" Ennis whispered almost achingly. His eyes fell hungrily to Jack's lips, his tongue stretching out to moisten his own. He wanted that. God, how he wanted that. But... could he do it?

"Go on. Forget about everything else and just do what you want for once." Jack's hand moved urgently up and down Ennis' back, his fingers finally settling on the back of his neck, his touch inexorably drawn to the enticing curls at the back of his neck. He tugged softly on them, his eyes hot on Ennis' lips. "Come on, Ennis. Kiss me. Please, kiss me."

Ennis swiftly found himself seduced by both Jack's words and touch quicker than anything he'd ever imagined possible. Why should he continue to deny what they both so obviously wanted? He couldn't fight both himself and Jack. Ennis knew he didn't want to either. A low growl escaped his throat as his mouth moved to close the very slight difference between them. A moan was heard the instant their lips touched. Ennis wasn't certain if it came from him or Jack. It possibly could have been from both of them. He released his grip on Jack's arms, to slide them up to cup each side of his face, his mouth moving on Jack's in a desire unlike any he'd ever known.

Jack slid his fingers in and out of Ennis' hair, his hands moving in a kneading, yet sensuous motion... unable to release the strands that felt so soft against his fingers. He could only imagine how good the rest of him would feel. One thing was for sure... he wanted to find out. He opened his mouth, elated that Ennis readily approached that more intimate connection, his tongue stretching out to meet the one that seemed intent on exploring his own equally. Jack moaned as he felt his body coming to life under Ennis' mouth. He had never felt like this before – not with anyone. This just felt right... and he didn't want it to end.

_Why do I enjoy kissing him so much? _The thought rolled over and over in his mind. Ennis couldn't get enough of the warmth and sweetness of Jack's mouth. He wondered if he ever could. The more his mouth moved on Jack's, and the gorgeous doctor returned back in kind, the more of him he wanted. Ennis backed off to allow them each to take in a deep breath, before his mouth and tongue dove back in for another deep, intensive taste. Damn. He tasted so good. There was nothing like this... most especially nothing like Jack. He just wanted to go on and on... yet knew there was so much more that he wanted to explore. Once more Ennis pulled back, his eyes caught and held by the hungry intensity in Jack's eyes. He couldn't speak. Most definitely he couldn't look away. "J-Jack?" His voice was soft and hesitant... "Where do we go from here?"

"I'll tell you where I want us to go, Ennis Del Mar. I want to lay you down on my bed... and I want to taste every last inch of you." Jack's eyes were smoky with the promise of seduction and erotic delights. His blue eyes shimmered as they filled with the fires of yearning unlike anything he'd ever felt. "I want you so much, Ennis... but I want it to be right for you too. Let me take care of you, Ennis. I promise I'll make you feel so good."

Ennis groaned, his cock throbbing in his pants at the images Jack's seductive words evoked. He gasped as he felt the same hardness from Jack prodding against his own. "You already make me feel good," he huskily responded.

"That's only the start." Jack's eyes continued to smolder over who he hoped to soon be his lover. "You have no idea of all the things I want to do to you. Things that you are going to love..."

There was no way Ennis could resist Jack. He didn't even want to fight it. "I never thought I'd say this to another man... but I do want to be with you, Jack. Right now, I want that more than anything."

Jack leaned forward, sealing their lips together in another torrid, languorous kiss. As much as he didn't want to release his possession of Ennis' lips, they had much more to explore. He slid his hand into Ennis' urging him in the direction of the bedroom. As the door closed behind them, and they looked intently into each other's eyes, one thing was crystal clear – their lives had changed today. They both knew this would only be the beginning.

TBC

**A/N: Do not despair. The chapter will be picked up precisely where it left off. For the sake of time and wanting to get this update out, I broke it off here. I do hope you enjoyed it. As always, your comments and support are so deeply appreciated! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank you all that have waited so patiently for this update. I do hope it proves worth the wait! Only warning to issue here - probably **not **intended for office reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jack kept kissing Ennis until their footsteps halted them next to the bed. He had barely let either of them up for air during the small walk back into his bedroom; all his senses swimming in the knowledge that Ennis wanted him, and that _this_ was finally going to happen. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything as badly as he wanted this right now. Even though Ennis had been more than vocal about his own desires, Jack had to be sure. The last thing he wanted was for Ennis to wake up tomorrow with regrets. He didn't want this to be over once they returned home. Jack knew without a doubt he wanted Ennis Del Mar in his life. He wasn't sure right now exactly how it would all come together; Jack only knew he wanted that in the worse kind of way.

"Why'd you stop?" Ennis grumbled, his eyes hesitant; the first thought springing to mind – Jack had changed his mind.

Reaching out to cradle his palm against the side of Ennis' face, blue eyes looked deeply into suddenly troubled brown ones. Jack's voice was husky when he caught his breath enough to answer. "I'm just getting started. But... I wanted to be real sure this is what we both want before things go any further."

Ennis grunted, his eyes melting as he met those impossibly blue eyes. "I thought we established that already. I am all yours, Dr. Twist. Do with me what you will..."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," Jack growled, his eyes darkening in a mixture of admiration and need. He took a couple of steps backwards, his hand sliding away from Ennis' face to begin slipping his shirt buttons through the loops. "I think it's time to get rid of some of these clothes."

Moaning when Jack's fingers slid in to touch his bare chest, Ennis gruffly replied, "Sounds like a good start."

Jack chuckled sexily as he pulled the shirt free from Ennis' pants and finished unbuttoning the shirt, before deftly pushing it from his shoulders. His hand reached for the belt on Ennis' jeans, unbuckling him and moving to unsnap and unzip him next. His voice was low and husky when he whispered, "Well, you know us doctors are considered to be extremely innovative."

"I hadn't heard... but I'm sure that comes in handy." All cohesive thought swept completely out of Ennis' head, when Jack reached inside his jeans to slide them down from underneath. He flushed upon realizing he stood in a mere pair of underwear and socks, while Jack was fully clothed. Not only did he feel at a disadvantage, it felt unfair too. A muffled groan slid from his throat as Jack's hands began to knead the flesh of his ass through the underwear; with Ennis having one last clear thought – would he even survive the sweet torment of Jack Twist? "Uhhhh, are we going to even things up here, Doc?"

"Not quite yet," Jack purred as he moved his hands to slide up and down Ennis' muscled chest; his thought being simple – nothing had ever felt as good as this man. Now, he was ready to move onto learning the taste of him. "Lay down. I want to kiss you – all over."

Surprisingly Ennis had enough thought to pull back the bedcovers before he laid down on his back; once he was settled, looking up at Jack with eyes filled with trust and a burning need. "Jack... please."

"Oh I will, Ennis. Please you that is-" Jack all but tore the shirt from his back, but left his jeans on for now. There was only so much temptation a man could take... and he didn't want to move to quickly – not this time. Tonight was for Ennis. Jack intended to stick to that plan no matter how much it pained him. He slid into the bed next to Ennis, his eyes admiring him for a long moment; still unable to believe they were together here now. He swallowed deeply, before he lowered his lips to brush across Ennis', a moan escaping each man at the renewed contact. Jack couldn't help but to think that Ennis had the softest, most perfectly shaped lips. In fact, ones he felt to be perfect for him. Releasing them had been almost impossible earlier; Jack didn't doubt it would be much of the same here and now.

Ennis opened his mouth under Jack's intensive and intimate probing, knowing there was nothing he wanted more than that deeper penetration again. He moaned into the heat of Jack's mouth, knowing nothing had ever felt more right than these kisses he had already shared with Jack. He couldn't imagine anything feeling more right; as Jack released his lips and trailed his lips down the side of his neck and onto his chest, Ennis realized he couldn't have been more wrong. Every touch and kiss felt right with Jack. What was more – they only got better. Ennis gasped, "Feels so good, Jack. So damn good."

Jack growled as his lips moved across Ennis' chest, his earlier statement of wanting to taste every inch of this man continuing to be his present and most burning reality. His lips settled around one nipple, his tongue circling it in slow motion; Jack's intent to draw out ever last bit of pleasure from this gorgeous man that so appealed to him. Smiling against the nipple that was quickly peaking and meeting his hungry mouth, Jack rasped heatedly, "That's it, Ennis. Just let yourself enjoy."

About to grunt that he didn't have much choice but to enjoy Jack's erotic torment, Ennis' back arched from the bed; his hand reaching down for his pulsing cock in a reflex action. At once his hand was swatted away, and Jack's tongue trailed a path down his stomach... not stopping until it reached the waistband of his briefs. His chest heaving now, Ennis looked down at Jack's head; their eyes instantly connecting in an expression that could only be classified as lust-blown. They were both where they wanted to be; and what was more – they each yearned for the next step equally.

Pushing Ennis' hand away, Jack didn't avert his eyes from Ennis' flushed yet beautiful face when he softly whispered, "I'll be taking care of that, Mr. Del Mar. All you need to do is lay back and let me go to it."

Ennis moaned as Jack quickly slipped his briefs away, more than slightly embarrassed at how Jack's eyes seemed to bulge and fasten with rapt-like attention on the thrusting hardness of his cock. Biting at his bottom lip, Ennis choked out, "For God's sake, Jack... do something already. I – I can't stand much more."

"Don't worry, sugar. I'll do something. In fact, I'll do it right now..." Jack had no need to speak further. He figured his actions would more than satisfy that lacking. His blue eyes darkened on the pulsing cock he couldn't wait to feel in the back of his throat; his tongue swiping out along his lips, Jack almost salivated at what pleasure he knew the both of them would soon receive. His tongue licked a stripe along the front of Ennis' cock; he swirled it when he was up at the head again, stabbing his tongue into the slit that already leaked for him. Sadly, this didn't appear like it would take very long. How he wanted to prolong their pleasure... but the need seemed to be great in his new lover. Jack didn't intend to torment him this time.

Ennis' hands clenched at the sheets beneath him as he felt Jack's tongue ease off on the tormenting foreplay, and fully engulf him in one swoop. If he had been in a rational state of mind, that would have impressed him more. Ennis knew his girth was extremely generous. That Jack could take him so readily, spoke not only of a man of experience... but great skill as well. His head thrashed against the pillow as Jack worked his magic; one thought more than clear – he wouldn't last for long. When he felt that tightening in his legs that signaled the end was swiftly approaching, Ennis had the forethought to tap on Jack's shoulder to warn him. Ennis moaned when he realized Jack would have none of that. Jack obviously wanted the full experience, and as he shot his release forward, Ennis realized there was nothing quite like a determined Jack Twist.

Jack's blue eyes looked up as he continued to swallow Ennis down, his cheeks hollowed... and his grip on Ennis' cock angled just right that he wouldn't miss one solitary drop. He didn't want to miss any. Ennis Del Mar was on all counts delicious. He couldn't wait to savor all of him. Slowly he pulled off with a light, smacking pop... his body moving upwards to smash their lips together; tongue immediately sliding inside Ennis' mouth, excited to share this erotic pleasure with his lover. Jack growled against Ennis' lips. "Now you know how damned good you taste, Ennis..."

"Hell, Twist. The things you say. Fuck!" Ennis felt himself flushing a bright shade of red, chuckling when Jack released his lips.

"I've had your cock in my mouth, Del Mar. The time for shy is long past." Jack winked at Ennis, his hands moving up and down the hard, sinewy body... wondering if he would ever be able to stop touching him. Right now, it didn't seem very likely at all.

Ennis shook his head, still unable to fathom the loose talk Jack spoke, and the events that had just transpired. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end; yet realistically accepting that after tomorrow it would. He wouldn't think about that now - not tonight. Arching a brow, he looked at Jack expectantly. "Uhhhh, you still have your pants on, Jack. And... by the feel of what's going on in your pants, you could use some relief yourself."

"No, I'm fine." Jack propped himself on his elbow to look down at Ennis, a pensive look on his face. "This goes against how I normally react... but there's something special going on here, Ennis Del Mar. And... I don't want to rush a damn thing. If I'm right, it will end up meaning even more." Jack flopped his head down on the pillow, running a hand roughly through his hair, forcing his own breathing to regulate.

"I don't get you, Jack. I don't think I'll ever figure you out... but I sure hope I get the chance to find out more."

Jack turned his head on the pillow, in what he hoped to be the most sincere of expressions on his face. "If I have anything to say about it – you'll have all the chances you want."

Ennis reached over and clasped Jack's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "Well, you know what? I'll take it."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: **I do hope this longer chapter makes the wait more worthwhile, not to mention the content. This is the last chapter of their weekend; that being said - SMUT alert is present. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for reading and your comments. I appreciate that so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ennis flinched as he unintentionally dropped the medium sized cast iron skillet into the small kitchen sink. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, yet every move he made sounded like a bull in a china shop to his over-sensitized ears. He had crept out of Jack's bedroom one tiny step at a time, knowing then what he wanted to do. Jack had done everything since they'd arrived at the cabin; not to mention the intensively beautiful moments they had shared last night. All of that in mind – he wanted to do something special to start out the day. Something for Jack. As he carried the small tray of food into the bedroom, Ennis hoped this gesture wouldn't appear too over the top. He also couldn't help but to realize this was in part to distract him - mind and body - from the time he had lain awake last night, knowing the fix to his problem had been right next to him. As he went back into the bedroom, his mind became filled with how he could change how the night ended; he only wondered if he had the guts to follow through.

He sat it down on the long rectangular chest that was pushed up against the foot of the bed, his footsteps taking him to stop beside the bed, eyes looking down at the beautiful man that still lay sleeping. _He is incredible_, was Ennis' instant thought. Ennis slightly grimaced at the thought of Jack as beautiful. He had never had such a thought in regards to a man; and yet it fit. A smile curved his lips as he watched the slow stretch of Jack's arms and legs; immediately finding himself wondering if this was Jack's morning ritual. He couldn't help but to admit, if only to himself, he wished he could acquire first hand knowledge of that burning question. Crossing his arms across his chest, Ennis waited patiently for those amazing blue eyes to open. He didn't have to wait for long. He smiled as confusion, then awareness settled into Jack's playful eyes.

"Well well, seems as if someone got up early this morning." Jack glanced down at the steaming food at the foot of the bed, then back to look at his guest in a sultry pout. "I had hoped to awaken you in my own way."

Ennis snorted. "I have no doubt of that, Dr. Twist. However, I thought it would be nice if the good doctor had a hot breakfast before he proceeded on with his antics."

"Antics? Me?" Jack sat up in the bed, not even bothering to pull the sheet up to cover his bare chest. He pointed down to the steaming tray. "What you got there?"

"Nothing much, just some scrambled eggs, bacon and toasted muffins. I wrapped the muffins in foil hoping to keep them warm longer." Ennis flushed under Jack's intense scrutiny. He hadn't really thought he'd gone to that much bother, but in a way he had - at least for him. "Coffees still brewing. I did pour a couple glasses of orange juice."

Jack's eyes were darker now as he watched Ennis speak and gesture. Perhaps it was only a morning thing, but he wanted him even more in the cold light of day than he had last night. He hoped Ennis felt the same. Seeing how Ennis could barely meet his eyes, and how he fidgeted around nervously, he rather thought he did. His eyes moved over Ennis in his form-fitting jeans, and surprisingly only a T-shirt completing his ensemble. He didn't think he'd ever seen the gorgeous pet shop owner with a clinging T-shirt, instead of his standard button down shirts. Jack found he liked the look a lot. He had a smoky look in his eyes as he looked at the man with far more hunger than the food he brought in offering. "Well then, I guess we'd better eat before it gets cold. I wouldn't want it said you went out on your last day of fishing on an empty stomach."

Ennis brought the tray over, biting his lip hesitantly, watching as Jack took a glass of juice and plate, mindful to position it just so... obviously present of mind to know he didn't want to spill any on the bed. "About that..." Ennis sat down on the other side of the bed, close enough to touch; yet keeping a bit of separation between them.

His brow arching in concern, Jack became worried for the first time. _Ahhh hell,_ he thought. _He's going to bail on me. I pushed too hard last night, although he was with me all the way._ "Talk to me, brown eyes. Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem exactly." Ennis took a long drink of the orange juice. He finished chewing the piece of bacon that he was only half-tasting, when he looked up to find anxious and beautiful eyes fastened attentively on him. "I-I was just hoping we didn't have to spend our last day at the lake fishing. We go home later tonight... and I just didn't want to spend it like that."

Jack released a sigh of relief. Now they were definitely on the same page. He didn't want that either. "Well... being that it is a fishing trip, I guess I figured you'd want to spend our last day of the weekend out fishing, but I am more than okay with staying here." Jack took a few more bites of his breakfast, his eyes smoldering as they moved over Ennis. "In fact, staying here is _much _preferred."

"Me too..." Ennis murmured, finding himself quickly lost in those endless blue eyes. "I-I just don't know how to go about these things."

A growl came up from Jack's throat. _Oh yes, they were of the same mind now_. He looked at the food that Ennis was more pushing around on his plate than anything else. "Do you really want that food, Ennis?"

Ennis dropped the unfinished piece of bacon on his plate, his head shaking back and forth. His eyes seemingly magnetized to the rise and fall of Jack's chest, Ennis moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue before he could huskily answer, "Not really."

Jack's tone drastically dropped to one of pure, raw sex. It was meant to go straight to the recipient's cock. As he looked at Ennis after speaking, Jack knew he had succeeded. "Put the food back on the chest, Ennis. Then, lose those clothes and come back to bed."

His heart thundering in his chest, Ennis didn't ask questions; this was what he'd wanted when he woke up this morning. In fact, he'd awoke in the bed next to Jack last night, wanting to reach out to him, knowing he was ready yet uncertain of how to proceed... or even if he should. All he had known was that he had wanted Jack badly. He was careful when he removed their breakfast, yet not cautious enough that the dishes didn't rattle on the small tray. Ennis figured the slight tremor in his hands was the cause of that. He stood at the foot of the bed where he'd just placed the food, his fingers still slightly trembling when he pulled the shirt over his head, his gaze straying to Jack to find himself under a close, smoldering scrutiny. "Jack, I-I..."

"I know," Jack huskily whispered. "I want you in the worst kind of way. Don't think about tomorrow or anything but us here and now." He watched with hungry, admiring eyes as Ennis quickly slipped from his jeans; his mouth beginning to salivate when he further watched him slide the boxer briefs off. "You are so fucking beautiful, Ennis Del Mar. I want you so damned much." Jack's voice was so deep and husky; it sounded as if it had reached out and scraped along the floor. He held out his hand as he viewed Ennis in all his naked glory. "Come to bed, lover."

Ennis swallowed deeply. His life had changed this weekend, yet he knew what he was about to do next made that change absolute. He wasn't looking back. He didn't want to look anywhere but ahead. He took Jack's hand as he reached the other side of the bed, allowing himself to be pulled into Jack's arms; wanting this closer connection with Jack more than he could have ever thought possible. "Just go easy, okay? I've never done this before."

Jack smiled, looking down at Ennis with warmth and desire in his eyes. "We can go as slow as you want, Ennis. Hell, I'll even force myself to stop if it becomes too much. I don't want to do anything you don't want. Ever." Jack's fingers trailed up and down Ennis' expanding chest. "I have a feeling you'll more than like it, though. In fact, I think you will just want it all the more. At least, I'm hoping." Jack knew he revealed much in that statement. Again, he was reaffirming that this wasn't just a one-time thing, or even a weekend fling. Jack wanted so much more. He had the feeling Ennis felt the same.

Groaning under the whispery soft touch, Ennis grunted, "I can't imagine anyone not wanting you, Jack Twist – time and time again."

His eyes following the movement of his own hand, Jack growled, "Above all others – I hope you feel the same." Jack slid his hand down further, firmly clasping it around the cock that already had begun to pulse and leak. "So responsive," Jack rasped, his eyes drilling into that leaking moisture that he remembered the taste of so clearly. He gave it a few decisive tugs, a moan of approval swiftly following the sight of Ennis' limbs tightening up in the process. His man was in need. He couldn't wait to take him over the edge again – this time with him inside of him. Fuck, he couldn't wait to feel that. His eyes moved back up to virtually drown in the glazed expression in Ennis' eyes. Jack felt his own dick twitch knowing he was the one provoking this gorgeous man to be poised on the edge of control. Unable to deny himself further, he leaned in to slant his lips over Ennis', displaying in one evocative kiss just how much he was wanted.

Ennis arched into the firm and controlled strokes, loving the feel of Jack's hand working him, yet knowing he wanted more; and without a doubt realizing Jack wanted a whole lot more. He felt his hips almost canting to meet Jack's strokes, his mouth moving against Ennis' in a mindless abandon. Damn, he wanted this man. He had never felt such a loss of control with anyone ever. Somehow he knew it would always be that way with Jack. When their lips separated, Ennis was panting, his breathing much more shallow; he couldn't help but to notice Jack's was the same. "Enough of the foreplay, Twist. I just want you."

Jack didn't need any further urging. His eyes moved up and down the body of the beautiful man in his bed, his hand slowly moving off of the quickening cock in his hand. He paused only long enough to swipe the droplets of pre-cum that had beaded enticingly at the tip of Ennis' dick, bring them deliberately up to his mouth to lick them clean. "Mmmmm," Jack almost hummed in response. "Now that's what I call breakfast in bed."

Flushing, yet desperate to know more of this man, Ennis met Jack's playful yet hungry eyes, with demanding ones of his own. "Alright, once again – enough with the prelude. Will you just fuck me already!?"

His eyes and nostrils flaring at the same moment, Jack nodded, as he allowed his hand to sweep down Ennis' body once more, his knowledge that he'd never get enough of this man more than certain. "Roll over," he told him gutturally. Jack watched with lustful admiration as Ennis' tanned, muscular back came into his focus... and then his ass. He shook his head in wonder – sweet heaven, what an ass. He couldn't wait to delve in there in every way imaginable. He reached inside the nightstand to grab the lube and condoms he had hoped to make use of before the weekend ended; Jack's eyes never strayed from the enticing view of Ennis' backside as he prepared himself, knowing without a doubt he'd never wanted a man more than Ennis – here and now.

Ennis couldn't resist looking over his shoulder, his arms stretched out up towards the headboard. He was knowledgeable enough about this process to know there would be some discomfort, and he would feel the need to hold onto something. He didn't care about that. Ennis didn't have a doubt in his mind that any pain he felt would be worth it. Being with Jack was all that mattered right now. And he wanted that bad. "Let's go, Doc. We have to go home yet tonight... remember?"

"I remember." Jack's voice was at once forlorn. He didn't want to think about that now. "Let's not talk about that, lover. In fact, let's not talk at all." Jack placed a leg on each side of Ennis' hips, his mouth trailing down his back, his teeth pausing to nibble on his skin as he made his downward trek. He moaned as his teeth gently bit into the curve of Ennis' right ass cheek, a lusty growl escaping as Ennis arched into him; Jack couldn't resist giving the other cheek the same treatment. He licked a trail up and down the sweet hole that beckoned him; wishing more than anything he could give it the treatment he really wanted to administer. He didn't have the restraint now. He was throbbing and leaking in the condom. One day he would give this man the full treatment – _his_ man – but right now he just needed to be inside him. Jack moved up Ennis' body, his sheathed cock probing yet not slipping inside. Jack laid his lips against Ennis' ear, whispering hotly inside, "One day I'm gonna make a meal out of this fine ass of yours. I swear you'll never forget it."

"Jack..." Ennis groaned, his hands clenching at the sheets beneath him. "Fuck! Stop talking about it and do it!"

Jack chuckled sexily. He reached down and lubed his fingers up real good, sliding them in one at a time; despite their urgency determined to make this first time good for Ennis. "Just give me a minute here. I need to stretch you out a bit."

Ennis grunted. "Now I'm a damned horse..." He couldn't berate him any further when Jack's fingers inched forward and hit a special spot that he had a feeling had been Jack's intention all along. "Damn. Stings... but hell that feels good."

His fingers moving in and out of Ennis, tapping at the sensitive tissue he knew was about to make Ennis wild, Jack growled, "If you are – you are the most beautiful piece of horse flesh my eyes have ever seen." He began a scissoring motion to prepare him more fully, his own pulsing cock urging him to complete the process, yet still in enough control to want to make Ennis as ready as he could be. He began to feel the slight give that told him Ennis was beginning to loosen, his own needs urging him to move this along now. "Relax as much as you can, lover. I'll go as slow as I can. There will be a burn at first, but afterwards, I promise you'll feel such pleasure."

Ennis was about to tell Jack he was fine, when he realized Jack wasn't wasting any more time. A gasp fell from his lips at that first stage of Jack's cock penetrating him. Fuck it hurt... and yet, it felt right and good. He clenched at the sheets beneath him, mindful enough to worry he would rip them in his tight pulling grasp. He could barely comprehend Jack's whispered words in his ear; all he knew was that once he responded as Jack told him, that ring of muscle was broken and Jack was firmly embedded inside of him. Fuck, it felt amazing. The burn was present... but his cock was twitching and leaking at the same time. He panted as Jack began to move inside of him, unable to still the motion of his own hips arching back into him.

"That's it," Jack rasped as he picked up the pace, growling at the tightness of Ennis' muscles clenching around him. Neither one of them would last long. He was sure of that. He reached underneath them and grasped Ennis' dick, a low lusty laugh emitting when Ennis jerked into his hand in response. "Go on, Ennis. You're doing great. Fuck yourself on my dick as I work yours. Damn you feel so fucking good."

"J-Jack..." Ennis grunted. "I'm so damned close."

Jack's mouth sucked and bit on any section of skin his lips could reach, his hips thrusting deep and hard into the man beneath him. "So good," he whispered over and over. "Nothing ever so good." His mouth opened on Ennis' neck, licking and biting as he urgently rammed into Ennis; Jack could barely breathe when he spoke, "Cum with Ennis. Right now."

Ennis didn't think he had a choice in that outcome. Within moments of Jack's urging, Ennis felt himself shooting and coating the bed and Jack's hand; he moaned as he felt those last hard thrusts of Jack reaching his own release – the first thought that came to his mind being that he wanted to do it again. A few minutes later, he slightly winced when Jack slowly pulled out, realizing his thought probably wouldn't be a reality. He definitely felt that tenderness now. A bittersweet pain that he didn't regret for one instant.

Pulling the condom off of his now replete cock, Jack tied it and tossed it in the waste can before flopping on his back and watching as Ennis slowly turned on his back, their eyes silently meeting. He reached up to stroke Ennis' face, still unable to believe how beautiful this man was to him. "You okay?"

"A bit sore, but yeah, I'm more than okay, Jack." Ennis gave Jack a half-smile, breathing in and out sharply as his body slowly came back down to earth. "That was something, Dr. Twist. I guess you do have one hell of a bedside manner."

"I aim to please, Mr. Del Mar." Jack winked at Ennis, unable to stop looking at him for a single moment. Both of them knew this day ended their weekend, that thought seemed to clearly transfer between them as their gazes met and held. It wouldn't be the end for them. Something special had happened here this weekend. A connection had been forged.

This wouldn't be the end. This precious moment had merely been their new beginning.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I have been trying to leave a thank you note to my readers in each of my fandoms expressing my extreme gratitude for the comforting support so many of you have given me during the recent passing of my Mom. This message serves as that. Such support has given me so much more strength in this devastating time. Slowly, I have been attempting to do some writing. It helps as much as I think it can... but I know that only time will make things better. As always, thank you for reading and your support. It means so much to me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jack and Ennis sat on the front porch, each of them slowly drinking a bottle of cold beer... neither one of them in any kind of hurry. They each knew what would happen when they finished. The day had come to a close; that being so, the weekend was now over. It was time to return to the real world – in many ways, to lives neither of them wanted. It had been a glorious morning for both of them. A further intimacy had been established, a connection that each of them had felt to be forged – one that neither man could contemplate ever being severed. They had slept long into the afternoon in each other's arms. The grumbling in their bellies had led to a combination of a late lunch/early dinner. Jack had cooked chicken and corn-on-the-cob on the grill. Their eyes had eaten up each other almost as much as they had the food. After cleaning up, they had found their way out to the porch; the early evening breeze soothing, yet the reality of their impending goodbye anything but a sedate feeling.

Ennis lowered his bottle after taking a long sip, his leg brushing against Jack's as they slowly rocked on the small porch swing. He turned to find Jack staring at him intently, that bemused expression on his face. He arched a brow as his eyes narrowed on Jack. "What's got you looking so goofy?"

"Goofy?" Jack pretended an affronted tone. "I am licensed to practice medicine in the state of Texas. I am not one prone to silliness."

"Awwww. Did I offend the good doctor?" Ennis' voice was anything but apologetic. "I certainly didn't mean to do that."

Jack released a long-suffering sigh. "I'm not feeling convinced."

Ennis nodded slowly. "What would it take to make you feel convinced?"

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "A kiss might go a long way in making me feel better."

Ennis considered his companion carefully. "A kiss, huh? I think that could be arranged."

Jack leaned in closer, his hand firmly taking the bottle of beer by the neck from Ennis' hand. He set them down on the porch floor, before his eyes fastened hungrily on Ennis' full lips. "Let's make it one to remember..." Jack's voice was nothing more than a mere rasp before his mouth lowered to cover his lover's, his hands reaching up to frame Ennis' face as he burrowed in deeply. He moaned when Ennis parted his lips, his tongue eagerly accepting the invitation. His mouth moved over Ennis', his tongue mapping out every contour; Jack's breathing continuing to elevate as the kiss intensified. One hand slid to cup the back of Ennis' neck, his grip angling him more acutely... his intentions more than clear – acquiring the most intimate and complete connection that could be achieved.

Ennis moaned into Jack's mouth, his hands clutching at his shoulders. He could feel his heart thudding erratically in his chest as their mouths devoured each other, almost as if there would be no tomorrow. Well, this was getting close to their goodbye. That in mind, this delicious and mind-altering kiss was bittersweet. His mouth worked frantically against Jack's. Nothing was even close to being enough. Ennis wondered if there ever would be. Finally, he pulled back with an aching moan, knowing they had to end this kiss now. Anything less and things were going to get far more involved than either of them had the time to allow. "J-Jack..." Ennis uttered in a low, mindless whisper.

Pulling back to a reasonable distance, Jack looked at him with the deepest of longing; more than anything, he wished he could take him back inside now. They hadn't had enough time. He doubted they ever would... but regardless of that, this goodbye for however long it would be, would be more difficult than he'd ever thought possible. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I know, Ennis. I know."

Standing up, Ennis walked to the far corner of the small porch, his eyes staring unseeing out into the horizon. The sun would be setting soon. It was a long ride home. Whether he liked it or not, Ennis knew it was time to make the trip home. His back tensed when he felt Jack stepping up behind him. God, this was so damned hard, he thought. A sound that almost resembled a whimper escaped his throat when Jack pulled him back against his body; Jack's mouth against his neck kissing him softly, almost reassuringly. "Damn. This isn't supposed to be so damned hard."

Jack linked his hands around Ennis' stomach, letting them rest idle as he lowered his head onto Ennis' shoulder. "That only happens when two people start to care about each other. I think we were there before the weekend... but now -"

"Right. Now..." He hated the husky, aching quality in his voice... but quite simply - it was what it was. Ennis reached a hand up to squeeze one of Jack's tightly, his chest expanding when he thought of not only how much he would miss Jack, but what he faced at home on his return. "Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Ennis cleared his throat nervously, not wanting to assume too much, but hopeful that they would meet many times over in the future. "I – I mean, you need pet supplies and food, right? And, never know when we might run into each other in a town the size of Euless."

Jack abruptly released Ennis, before sharply pulling him around to face him. He was no longer amorous. It was time to clear the air on this matter – once and for all. "Listen here, Del Mar. I'm going to say this to you one more time. I thought I'd already been clear, but I'll do this once more." Jack's nostrils flared as he stilled the anger inside of him. "This was _not _a one-time thing – unless you decide that's what you want. Is that what you want, Ennis? Do you want to go home and forget this ever happened... that _we _happened?"

Ennis shook his head vigorously back and forth. "No. That's the last thing I want. I don't know what any of this means yet... but I don't want this to be all we have."

A sigh of relief rushed through Jack's lips. "We're on the same page then. And, in my mind, that's all that matters. The rest will fall into place over time."

"Yeah. Sure enough." A groan escaped as he thought of what his homecoming might be. "I meant what I said, Jack. I am going to ask Alma for a divorce. That was in the cards long before this weekend. I have no doubt it will get ugly. We might have to keep things cool for awhile." A derisive laugh followed. "She is a barracuda. I might end up penniless."

Jack nodded and winked at his lover. "It's a good thing that I'm so gainfully employed... not to mention the fact that I'm not after you for your money – or your pet supplies!"

Ennis laughed, a wide smile brightening his face. "You are all sorts of messed up, friend."

"I've been told that before too... and not in such a nice manner." Jack scowled briefly when Ennis' words fully hit him. "I'm not so sure about the cooling down part. I get too hot when I'm around you, lover."

Ennis flushed at the unexpected endearment, yet that was exactly what Jack was – in every sense of the word. Lover. Yeah, he liked the sound of that a lot. "Well, we'll just have to be cautious. Think you can handle that, Twist?"

Jack snickered. "I'll have you know that 'cautious' is my middle name."

A snort immediately followed from Ennis. "Hmmmph. I'd have thought it to be bull-shitter."

Jack smiled before pulling Ennis in for another penetrating kiss. He didn't have a clue what each of them would face when they went home, but he only became more confident of one thing – him and Ennis were meant to be together. Jack was determined that would happen. What was even better was in knowing that Ennis felt the same as him. That alone would make their upcoming separation a bit more bearable. In the meantime, he was more than alright with kissing his man into oblivion until they both made the journey home. Jack didn't think Ennis would mind that at all.

TBC

_**A/N: My apologies for the shorter than normal chapter. I wanted to get this updated, and I didn't want Ennis' reunion with Alma to intrude on the boys' goodbye. Real life will hit them in the next chapter... but for now they are in each other's arms – exactly where they belong.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: This chapter doesn't have our boys together, but it is the 'homecoming' for them the morning after their return. It is a bit different of a welcome for each of them. WARNING: Very Anti-Alma here; please forgive me. Even I don't see her as this bitter, but it's how it has worked in this story. Despite that, the story is progressing... and I have a feeling the boys will find a way to meet up in the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jack smiled at his son across the breakfast table. "What did you do this weekend, Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "Not a lot. Mainly played in the pool."

"Sounds good. At least you managed to keep cool." Jack reached over to ruffle his son's head, his eyes briefly touching on Lureen watching him with a narrow-eyed gaze. Jack grimaced to himself. That didn't bode well... it never did. Obviously she had something on her mind, something that she would be looking to get off of it once Bobby was safely on the bus to school.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. He wiped his mouth off, looking at his father curiously. "Did you catch a lot of fish?"

Jack laughed in remembrance. "Enough to make a good meal the one day... but not much more than that. My fishing partner said I talked too much for the fish to bite."

Lureen snickered at that. "Sounds about right."

Bobby laughed at that too. "Dad, you know you're supposed to be quiet when you're fishing."

"Your father isn't good with quiet," Lureen mumbled in between sips of coffee and bites of toast.

Jack looked up at the clock. "Your bus should be arriving soon, Champ. You'd better put a hustle on it."

Bobby grumbled as he pushed away from the table, his displeasure increasing when Lureen shouted out to him to brush his teeth. Hugging both of his parents, Bobby ran off, grabbing his backpack from the chair next to him, and into the direction of the bathroom. A rueful laugh escaped Jack's throat as he watched his son moving about in a last minute rush, the thought instantly coming to mind at how much he had been like him at that age.

When Bobby ran out the front door a short time later, Jack's smile deepened. "It's like turning back the clock and watching myself."

"So, you enjoyed yourself this weekend," Lureen mused, her ever intuitive eyes watching him closely.

"Yeah. It was good." Jack knew he was failing miserably at keeping the goofy smile from his face; a sight that he knew his wife would find suspicious.

Lureen watched Jack closely. She'd had a strange feeling ever since he had returned home last night. Something was different with him. What it meant – she had no idea. All she was sure of was that something was very much off with Jack. "Then, you got along with your new friend well enough?"

"We got on very well." Jack didn't feel the need to elaborate. Lureen was a good one on observation. Jack knew if he wasn't careful, Lureen would piece it all together quickly. Despite wanting to be with Ennis, he wasn't sure he was ready for all that open honesty fresh on the heels of his return home. And, most of all, he didn't want to speak of anything that would cause scandal for Ennis. Jack remembered his meeting with Alma Del Mar only too well. He, unfortunately, agreed with Ennis' assessment of his approach to ending their marriage. She most likely wouldn't let him go easily. He hoped he was wrong, even though in his own state of marriage he had no right to feel that way – yet, he still wanted Ennis to be free; not only to be with him, but to give him happiness as well. In his home life, Ennis was anything but happy; that had been apparent from the first time they had met.

Looking at him over what remained of her morning coffee, Lureen observed, "It seems it was more of a social outing than a fishing trip."

Jack shrugged, lithely rising to his feet. "It was both. Ennis is a good man." He deliberately made a point of looking down at his watch, more to distract his tenacious wife than anything else. "I need to run. Monday morning is always hectic."

"True enough," Lureen mused, her eyes watching Jack intently. She wasn't put off by his nonchalance for a moment. Something was going on... and she would find out what. Deciding to play his pointless game, she agreed further – "All the nervous mother's of Euless will be in there fretting over a low-grade fever from over the weekend."

Nodding, Jack kissed his wife lightly on the cheek, before he took his cup and plate to the sink, rinsing it off just as quickly. "I guess it's the same no matter where you live. Everything always happens on the weekend."

Lureen smiled and watched her husband slip through the door. Thoughtfully she murmured, "Yes, Jack. Everything happens on the weekend. I wonder what happened for you..."

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Ennis graciously asked Alma over his second cup of coffee, and after a brief glance through the morning paper.

"Fine," she mumbled, not looking up from her magazine for a single instant to answer him.

Ennis shook his head. This was going about how he'd expected. He decided to try a bit harder. "Did you and Junior do anything interesting?"

"Junior stayed with one of her cheerleader friends." She closed her magazine with a quick snap, her eyes turning to glare at her husband. "You have her so turned against me that she won't stay in the house if you're not here."

His coffee cup hit the table with so much force it should have cracked under the pressure. "You mind repeating that, Alma? I did what!?"

"You heard me!" she spat out. "My own daughter doesn't give me the time of day. And, whose fault is that?"

Ennis shook his head sadly. Standing to his feet, he gave a curt answer, one he knew probably wasn't the best of ideas – "You only have to look in the mirror for that, Alma."

Her eyes glittered with angry flecks of rage. "Sometimes I wish I'd never met you, Ennis. My life could have been so much different."

"Welcome home, Ennis..." he muttered underneath his breath. He had wanted to wait until he had been home a bit longer, but he just couldn't wait further. Things had gotten about as bad as they could be. Uncaring of the consequences, Ennis rushed to say, "Maybe we should just change our situation then."

"What are you saying?" she demanded, her eyes becoming even colder.

"I'm saying quite simply – if you detest the very sight of me so much, maybe it's time to go our separate ways." Ennis looked her directly in her stunned, yet cold eyes, praying to himself that she would make this easy for all of them. Knowing Alma as he did, Ennis knew that wouldn't be the result.

She slammed her own cup down, rising to her feet to confront him. "A divorce? Is that what this is, Ennis?"

"I think we both know it's time, Alma." He sighed deeply; his intention was to keep this amicable and fair to her. He only hoped she allowed that. "I think you know I'll do right by you, Alma."

"Do right by me?" she mimicked sarcastically. "How is opening me up to the scandal of divorce doing right by me!?"

"Calm down, Alma. Damn, it's not like that nowadays. You won't be an outcast because we divorce." Ennis shook his head, unable to believe the turns her head took. "Hell, if it makes you feel better, you can file against me."

Alma sneered at his suggestion. "Oh you'd like that, Ennis. If I instigate it, then you get to screw me over. Oh no. I don't think so."

A muscle ticked in Ennis' cheek, a sign that his temper was rising. He needed to get out of here and open the shop; most of all – he needed to get away from this irritating woman. "I have to go to work... but I want you to think about what I've said. We're only hurting each other... and Junior shouldn't be living like this. It's time to move on."

"Move on?" A knowing glint entered Alma's eyes. "There's another woman, isn't there? This fishing trip was all a bunch of hogwash. I should have know it!"

Ennis laughed shortly. Another woman. God, if she only knew the truth. He could only imagine the revolting comments she'd make. "There is no other woman, Alma. I was with Dr. Twist all weekend. If you don't believe me, I'm sure he would be glad to tell you."

"Right. As if that means anything. You men always stick together." Her eyes narrowed on him sharply. "You can have your divorce, Ennis. I don't want to be with you any more than you want to be with me. But, hear me well, Ennis Del Mar – you will pay. I won't rest until I have every last dime entitled to me. That I swear. Then, we'll see how much your little slut wants you!"

"We can discuss this later, but I'm telling you this – there isn't another woman. If you are hoping to prove that in order to bleed me dry, well you're shit out of luck." He picked up his hat from the table next to the door, and stormed out of the house. "Hell..." he grumbled all the way to his truck. That could have went much better. And, the saddest part of all was in knowing this was probably still the calm before the storm.

TBC


End file.
